Cuando los Brujos Buenos se Vuelven Malos
by Warlock86
Summary: Esta historia trata de la relación entre Chris y Wyatt, mientras éste último cambia para mal. Es el futuro que Chris llegó para cambiar. Contiene una Guía de Capítulos al final. No es Slash.
1. Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017

_**Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017**_

**I**

Wyatt estaba en la sala de la mansión Haliwell con la luz apagada, sentado frente a la chimenea. Pensaba y reflexionaba sobre lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses, y en lo mucho que había visto sufrir a Chris desde entonces.

Finalmente, escuchó lo que tanto esperaba, alguien orbitaba detrás de él con un tintineo muy particular. Al volverse se encontró con su padre a un lado del árbol de navidad apagado.

Wyatt se levantó con lentitud y fue a abrazar a Leo.

"¡Qué bueno que al fin llegaste! Chris va a estar muy emocionado. Que tú estés aquí va a ser el mejor regalo que le puedas dar."

Leo vio a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, campeón, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo pasé rápido a revisar si no necesitaban nada. Ya estoy cerca de encontrar al demonio que ordenó el asesinato de tu madre, y no estoy para dejarlo por una celebración como esta."

"Pero es navidad. Nos hemos visto poco desde el funeral de mamá y has evitado hablar con Chris desde que todo eso pasó. No puedes dejarlo así, el necesita que su padre lo apoye en estos momentos."

Hubo silencio por parte de Leo.

"¿Lo sigues culpando por lo que ocurrió?", añadió Wyatt separándose de su padre.

"Por favor, Wyatt, hablas como si Chris y yo tuviéramos una relación antes de aquel incidente. Además tienes que entender que todo esto no es fácil para mí. Perdí al amor de mi vida y mi hija cuando él estaba presente. Necesito encontrar al asesino de Piper antes de empezar a superar esto."

Wyatt se dejó caer en un sillón esperando que Leo hiciera lo mismo, pero éste no se movió.

"¡Fueron atacados por al menos veinte demonios de alto nivel! No fue culpa de Chris, luchó hasta que no pudo más. Deberíamos darle gracias a Dios que llegué a tiempo con las tías para salvarlo. No puedes seguir tratándolo así."

Leo soltó una lágrima.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no vas a hacer que cambie la forma en como me siento con respecto a ese brujo..."

"Tu hijo", le recordó Wyatt levantando la voz.

"Sí, mi hijo. Cuando tenga tiempo pensaré mejor las cosas. Por lo pronto veo que no es el momento para hablar contigo. Sólo voy a dejar debajo del árbol tu regalo de navidad, y me iré a seguir luchando."

"¿No hay regalo para Chris?", preguntó Wyatt sabiendo la respuesta.

Leo se mantuvo callado, observó a su hijo por un par de segundos y se vio rodeado de luces blancas que lo llevaron lejos.

Wyatt estaba sólo otra vez, a oscuras frente a la chimenea.

Extendiendo su mano hacia el árbol, dejó que el paquete envuelto volara hasta sus manos, rasgó el papel y se encontró con un reloj nuevo. Con furia, lo dejó caer en el fuego junto con la envoltura.

¿Por qué Leo trataba así a su propio hijo?

**II**

Cuando Chris despertó la mañana de Navidad, se encontró a Wyatt sentado en la cama. Estaba pálido y con grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Wy!"

"Igualmente, Chris", respondió con una voz apagada.

"¿De casualidad dormiste anoche?"

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"Es difícil hacerlo cuando va a ser la primera navidad sin mamá y papá. De todas maneras, ya sabes que estamos invitados la comida en casa de la tía Phoebe."

"Todavía no sé si quiera ir", Chris bajó la cabeza.

Wyatt se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a su hermano.

"Este es uno de los pocos momentos que aún nos quedan de felicidad, tenemos que estar juntos para celebrarlo."

"Es que no sé si haya algo que celebrar… ¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que papá nos visite hoy?"

"Bueno, es navidad, nunca pierdas la esperanza", sonrió Wyatt falsamente.

"Ya sé que no hay nada debajo del árbol, pero por los viejos tiempos, ¿Quieres bajar conmigo a la sala?"

Wyatt asintió, se levantaron los dos y bajaron por las escaleras arrastrando los pies. La casa estaba más vacía y callada que nunca. Nunca antes habían sentido tanta soledad en sus vidas. La expresión de Chris cambió al irse acercando al árbol, pues vio que debajo de ella había una paquete envuelto en papel rojo.

"¿Quién dijo que no iba a haber regalos debajo del árbol? ¡Feliz Navidad, Chris!"

Chris no pudo ocultado su emoción, corrió hasta el árbol, tomó el paquete entre sus manos y rompió el papel lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrarse con un libro de criaturas mágicas.

"Espero que haya sido el que querías."

"Sí, justo era el que estaba buscando y no podía encontrar. Muchas gracias, Wy. Me da mucha pena no tener dinero o trabajo para poder comprarte algo."

"Que hayas sobrevivido para pasar otra Navidad conmigo es suficiente. Estamos juntos y eso es lo importante. Como hermano mayor, es mi deber cuidar de ti y no al contrario."

"Lo sé, pero de todas maneras es un día para dar regalos… ¡Ya sé! Espera aquí."

Chris subió corriendo las escaleras y bajó con una cajita larga de terciopelo negro. Se la dio a su hermano.

"¡Feliz Navidad, hermano!"

Wyatt la tomó, la abrió y vio un reloj con extensible de piel.

"Este es el reloj que te dio la tía Paige cuando cumpliste doce años"

"Y ahora te lo regalo a ti. Me han dado muchos relojes y realmente no necesito uno más. Por favor, no me hagas sentir mal. Toma este regalo."

"Gracias, Chris, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí."

Wyatt abrazó a su hermano y recordando la muerte de su madre lloraron los dos largamente.


	2. Tarde del 10 de Enero, 2018

_**Tarde del 10 de Enero, 2018**_

La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, y se oían truenos a la distancia. Era un día gris con muy poca luz, y por eso los candelabros de la mansión estaban encendidos.

Wyatt estaba en el comedor, concentrado en su tarea de matemáticas. Copiaba uno de los ejercicios en su cuaderno y se esforzaba por tratar de resolver aunque realmente no era muy bueno en eso, ni siquiera usando la calculadora científica de su hermano.

Chris estaba en el sillón que estaba frente a las escaleras, viendo un viejo album de fotografías de su difunta madre, reconociendo a la tía Prue, y a la tía Phoebe en otros tiempos. Con tanto recuerdos sobre Piper, Chris tenía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus ojos que prefería no soltar para mostrarse fuerte ante su hermano.

Con la tormenta que se estaba lidiando fuera, hubo un momento en que las luces empezaron a titilar hasta apagarse por completo. Los dos hermanos qudaron a oscuras.

"¡Carajo!" gruñó Wyatt, "ni siquiera llevaba la mitad de este ejercicio y es el más largo."

Chris se quedó callado en la oscuridad, esperando que su hermano no le dirigera la palabra, pero el tiempo pasó y la electricidad parecía no regresar. Pronto sintió que su hermano caminaba por el comedor, maldiciendo lo más fuerte que podía; cuando se cansó se sentó en un sillón frente a su hermano.

Un rayo rasgó el manto celeste iluminando a los dos Halliwell por un par de segundos.

"Wy, ya sé que no es el momento y estás más preocupado por tu tarea que por otra cosa, pero necesito preguntarte algo sobre lo que he estado pensando mucho."

"¿De que es?", suspiró Wyatt cansado.

"Sobre papà. Tú sabes por qué nunca me ha prestado atención omo hijo ¿No es cierto?"

Wyatt se mordió el labio inferior.

"Si, lo sé. Más aún, lo recuerdo vagamente todo. Chris, siento no poder decírtelo, pero le prometí a mamá y a papá que no te diría nada de lo que pasó. No quiero que te sientas culpable de un asunto en el que tú no tuviste nada que ver."

"Por favor, necesito saber por qué papà no me quiere", le rogó Chris.

Otro rayo iluminó la casa por un segundo y Chris pudo ver el rostro de su hermano. Parecía estar sufriendo.y obviamente debatía sobre si podía contarle el secreto a su hermano menor.

Finalmente Wyatt cedió ante la petición de Chris.

"Entiende que lo que te voy a contar es muy serio, que no se lo puedes decir a nadie más. Ni siquiera comentarlo con las tías. Prométemelo."

Silencio.

"Chris, no estoy jugando. Prométemelo."

"Está bien, Wy, te lo prometo. Ahora dime que fue tan grave que nadie pudo decírmelo, antes."

Wyatt se levantó, esquivó una mesa y se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

"Esto paso antes de que tú nacieras. Yo debía tener alrededor de dos años, cuando pasó… Fui secuestrado y llevado al inframundo para ser sacrificado. Este… ser que me alejó de la familia tenía mucho miedo del poder que yo representaba. Ya sabes, siendo yo hijo de una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia y su ángel, con todo el peso de la profecía de ser el doblemente bendecido."

"Pero ¿Cómo no lo vieron venir? La tía Phoebe siempre una premonición para casos como éstos."

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"Estaban todos muy preocupados celebrando tu próximo nacimiento cómo para darse cuenta de la amenaza. Papá te culpó por ser una distracción y salió a buscarme. En lo que a él respecta, o por lo menos así me lo ha dicho todos estos años, tú eres en parte responsable del sufrimiento de su primogénito."

"¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo me puede culpar de algo así cuando ni siquiera había nacido. ¡Es estúpido!"

Wyatt suspiró.

"Lo sé. Yo no te culpo y mamá tampoco lo hizo. Por eso no queríamos que supieras. No querían que enteraras que no estuve con la familia dieciocho meses por qué estuve esquivando ataques en el inframundo."

"Bueno, eso explica por qué no hay fotos de ti cuando yo estaba recién nacido."

"¡No bromees!, te estoy hablando de algo muy serio. Él cree qe fuiste responsable de mi secuestro, de la muerte de Melinda y de mamá. Por eso no te ve como un hijo, sino como un estorbo."

"¿Por qué? Yo intenté protegerlas, me desmayé luchando para salvarlas. Casi muero si tú no hubieras llegado a salvarme."

"Lo sé, pero para papá sólo eres un brujo débil que no pudiste cumplir con el trabajo…"

"¿Acaso no ve que yo también estuve a punto de morir?", interrumpió Chris a su hermano gritando, "¿Que si no hubieras llegado con las tías hubiera muerto? ¿Acaso hubiera llorado mi muerte, o se hubiera sentido feliz de librarme de mí?"

Wyatt dejó que Chris se calmara, que su respiración volviera al ritmo normal. Y en ese largo minuto de silencio, lo único que se oía era el agua cayendo y los truenos a lo lejos.

"Perdón, Wy, no debí gritarte de esa manera."

"No, está bien. Yo también grité cuando supe la verdad. Te ayuda a desahogarte."

"Tú sabes quién fue, ¿no es cierto? Dime quién te secuestro"

"No puedo, por el momento no. Sólo te puedo decir que está relacionado con el pasado de papá. Escúchame bien, Chris, no quiero que sigas pensando en él. Gracias a Dios que no te perdí a ti también, soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerte de todo. Incluso de Leo si es necesario. Te repito que tenemos que estar más juntos que nunca si queremos superar esto."

"¿Cómo superas la muerte de una madre?"

Wyatt soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

"Ojalá lo supiera."


	3. Mediodía del 15 de Marzo, 2018

_**Mediodía del 15 de Marzo, 2018**_

Wyatt y Chris fueron los últimos en llegar al cementerio, vestidos los dos con su mejor traje negro y camisa blanca. Bien peinados. Estaban ahí para visitar la tumba de su madre al primer aniversario de su muerte. Ya estaban dentro de aquel frío Mausoleo, Paige, Phoebe y Coop.

Las letras plateadas_ Piper Haliwell, Amada Esposa y Madre_ _1973-2017_ intentaban brillar a pesar de la muerte que representaban. A su lado estado estaba la tumba de Prue con una leyenda similar.

Así, los cinco seres mágicos se colocaron frente al último descanso de su madre, hermana y amiga para rezar por ella. Cada uno hablándole de un modo interior muy particular para cada uno de los presentes. Paige, por ejemplo, hacía referencia al poder de tres que se había roto, Phoebe lloraba al recordar su infancia. Tanto Chris como Wyatt le pedían que regresara, que no los abandonara, pues la necesitaban con ellos.

Una hora estuvieron dentro del mausoleo, que estaba a la mitad del cementerio, y uno a uno fueron saliendo para enfrentarse al día y a la vida sin Piper.

"Pensé que iba a venir Leo", dijo Paige entre sollozos.

Ella esperaba que Chris contestara, pero fue Wyatt quién lo hizo.

"No aún sigue con sus deseos de venganza, Sólo se ha pasado por la casa un par de veces en este último año. Creo que no tiene tiempo para llorar a nuestra madre como un esposo normal."

"Lo mismo sucedió cuando…" Phoebe calló cuando se dio cuenta que iba a revelar algo, de lo que Chris ya estaba parcialmene enterado pero no debía enterarse.

Coop se aclaró la garganta.

"El problema con él es que perdió su sentido de moralidad, parece que sólo le importa el poder mágico y el que pudes ejercer sobre los demás para que te respeten. Va a sufrir mucho cuando haya acabado con esos demonios y sepa que su esposa no regresó."

Hubo silencio, pues poco se atrevían a hablar de otras cosas en momento como ese.

"Chicos", dijo Phoebe de repente, "Ya saben que pueden contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa. ¿Aún tienen el dinero que les dejó su madre? Bien, me imagino que el abuelo les sigue pasando la mayoría de las ganancias del P3 para que vivan bien."

"¿Dónde está el abuelo?", preguntó Chris.

Phoebe respondió.

"Está con el doctor para que le entreguen los resultados de los análisis. Espero que ya deje de fumar, que no le hace nada bien a la salud."

"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir", dijo Paige de repente en un tono de voz muy bajo, como si no quisiera que la oyeran, "tengo que dar una clase en la escuela de magia, y se me está haciendo tarde."

Todos asintieron.

Paige miró a todos lados, se percató que estaban solos y desapareció envuelta en órbitas azules.

"Tía Phoebe…"

"¿Qué,pasa Chris?"

Chris bajó la mirada como si le diera vergüenza hablar.

"Yo sé que tú sabes mucho sobre el destino y esas cosas. Sobre lo que és y puede ser. Lo que quería preguntarte es… ¿Este futuro que estamos viviendo es inalterable? ¿Es todo parte de un destino que no podemos cambiar?"

Wyatt le dio un leve golpe en el brazo y le susurró esperando que nadie más lo oyera.

"Chris, ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?

Por su parte, Phoebe estaba sorprendida de esa pregunta como para no prestarle atención al comentario de Wyatt.

"Mira, hay muchas cosas que no sé de cómo funciona el universo. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que el futuro puede ser cambiado para bien o para mal. Antes que conociéramos a tu tía Paige, fuimos al futuro para arreglar mi mu… paraa arreglar un problema relacionado conmigo. Ahí vimos que tu tía Prue seguía viva, y que tu madre había tenido una hija como primogénita. Dos años después todo cambió radicalmente. Ustedes dos ya conocen la historia. Ahora, fuera de todo esto, cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino que cumplir, y el camino que usemos para llegar ahí depende de nosotros. ¿Está claro?"

Chris se mantuvo pensativo, aún después de escuchar toda esta explicación.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que estos tiempos que estamos viviendo son muy diferentes a lo que el destino quiso de nosotros?"

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Coop.

Chris intentó explicarse mejor.

"Pues a que la tía Paige nunca se casó por ser maestra de la escuela de magia, o a que ustedes dos nunca tuvieron las hijas que la tía Phoebe vio en su visión. A que mamá y Melinda murieron jóvenes. Ese tipo de cosas que no puedo explicar."

Wyatt intentó sonreírle a su tía.

"Está en un sentido de negación desde que mamá murió. No le hagan mucho caso. El otro día lo encontré leyendo sobre viajes en el tiempo en el Libro de las Sombras."

Phoebe negó con la cabeza violentamente.

"Por favor, Chris, no hagas eso. Viajar en el tiempo es extremadamente complicado. Por el más mínimo error que cometas, puedes matar inocentes que ya habías salvado. Debe ser usado únicamente como último recurso, y no para salvar vidas que ya se perdieron o para ayudarme a concebir. ¿Entendiste?"

Chris asintió.

"¿Tú también entendiste?"

Wyatt asintió también nerviosamente.

"Si quieren ir al pasado, lo mejor es que vayan con su tío Coop para que alguien que conoce de eso los ayude a no cambiar nuestro presente. ¿Está claro, para los dos?"

Los dos asintieron.

"Muy bien, entonces, su tío y yo tenemos que irnos a atender unos asuntos en el periódico. Pórtense bien, y ya yaben que pueden contar con nosotros para lo que quieran. ¿Irán a comer al departamento este domingo?"

"Sí, claro", dijo Wyatt.

Phoebe abrazó a cada uno de sus sobrinos, tomó la mano de Coop y desapareció en un brillo violeta.

"Chris, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Nada, sólo quería saber si había alguna posibilidad de salvar a mamá."

"Ya oíste a la tía Phoebe, no te metas en eso a menos de que sean casos extremos."

"Lo sé, Wy, sólo consideraba la posibilidad."


	4. Noche del 26 de Mayo, 2018

_**Noche del 26 de Mayo, 2018**_

Esa noche era la graduación de Wyatt. Era un momento que el brujo doblemente bendecido esperaba compartir con sus dos padres, más lo único que le quedaba cercano a su familia era su hermano, que lo acompañaba en esa celebración.

Con él también estaba una amiga de toda la vida, con la que había estudiado desde el primer día, y que también se graduaba aquella noche. Su nombre era Bianca.

Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa.

"Wy", dijo ella de repente, "sé que estás triste por lo de tu madre, y te entiendo. La mía murió hace diez años a manos de una de tus tías; pero no puedes sentarte aquí y deprimirte toda la noche. Esta es tu graduación, un paso muy importante en la vida de cualquier hombre. No todos los días estás en un evento así."

"Lo sé, pero es que no sé si haya algo que celebrar."

Chris, sentado a su derecha, le coloco una mano en su hombro.

"Hermano, a pesar de llevar toda tu vida luchando contra demonios, de lo que pasó con mamá y con Melinda, de la locura de papà por obtener su venganza, lograste terminar tu preparatoria con buenas calificaciones. Ahora sólo te queda ir a la universidad, estudiar administración y hacerte cargo de P3. Yo digo qe eso sí amerita celebrar, ¿tú no?"

"No, eso es algo que se espera de todos los que estamos aquí. Tener poderes me debería hacer mejor persona, no un estudiante mediocre. Si quieren celebrar, entonces dberíamos brindar que los tres seguimos vivos a pesar de todo."

"Brindemos pues", sonrió Bianca levantando un vaso.

Chris hizo lo mismo.

Wyatt fue el que dirgió las palabras.

"Por qué siempre estemos unidos a pesar de todo, y que el mal nunca pueda separarnos."

Los tres sonrieron y chocaron los vasos antes de dare un buen sorbo a la bebida que cada uno tenía. Quizás ese fue uno de los últimos momentos que cualquiera de los tres recordaría como felices. Dos hermanos, que siempre habían estado unidos, y un demonio que nunca había usado sus poderes para el mal, festejando como mortales y no como seres mágicos.

Al menos por dos horas, se olvidaron de lo que había pasado, y rieron contando anécdotas del pasado. Incluso hubo un momento en que Wyatt sintió la presencia de su madre y olió su perfume a rosas, y sonrió sabiendo que ella estaba ahí para apoyaba. Chris, creyó ver por un momento a su tía Prue entre las personas que estaban en la pista, pero luego lo descartó pensando que era una de las maestras.

Esa noche, toda su familia fallecida estaba con ellos de una forma muy especial y, aunque Bianca no sintió ninguna de estas cosas, supo por el rostro de sus amigos que algo bueno les estaba sucediendo.

De repente se rompió la fantasía, Wyatt sintió que le tocaban el hombro y al volverse se encontró con su Phoebe.

"Tía, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tuve una premonición, hay un demonio escondido entre los invitados y va a atacar en cualquier momento. Tu tía Paige está buscando en el Libro de las Sombras un hechizo que nos pueda ayudar. Tienen que estar muy atentos para…"

Del otro lado del salón se escuchó una explosión.

Inmediatamente, se levantaron los dos hermanos. Wyatt le puso una mano a Bianca en el hombro, dándole a entender que se quedara sentada. Los invitados gritaban y corrían confundidos.

Chris, Wyatt, Phoebe y Coop caminaban entre la gente tratando de descubrir al demonio. Y fue precisamente Wyatt quién se encontró a un hombre con la piel verde y manchas violeta sosteniendo una bola de energía en la mano derecha.

Wyatt dio un paso al frente.

"¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar esta noche!"

"¿Crees que puedes detenerme? Si no pudiste salvar a tu madre, no podrás hacerlo con tu hermano. Él es el siguiente en morir."

Wyatt dejó que su furía y su enojo fluyeran a través de él. Se sentía poderoso.

Extendió los brazos hacia el demonio.

"Deja a mi familia en paz", se oyó la voz de Wyatt resonar como un eco por todo el salón, al tiempo que liberaba su poder.

El demonio gritó y explotó ante la mirada de los invitados, que esquivaban algunas mesas que también se habían movido con el poder de Wyatt.

Después hubo silencio, y todas las miradas el cuarto se concentraron en el brujo doblemente bendecido que jadeaba sin saber que hacer.

"Wy, ¿Qué hiciste?" oyó que Chris decía detrás de él.

"Estaba acabando con la amenaza. Estaba salvando a mi familia."

Phoebe Halliwell también estaba con él.

"Sí, pero lo hiciste enfrente un toda esta gente."

"Y aún más", añadió Coop, " todo está lleno de cámaras que grabaron el evento. Sólo espero que Los Limpiadores nos ayuden esta vez o estamos perdidos."

De repente, se oyó que alguien corría hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está el demonio?", dijo Paige jadeando

Phoebe se aclaró la garganta.

"Tu sobrino lo mató enfrente de toda esta gente y de las cámaras."

Wyatt, consternado, orbitó lejos de ahí dejando que las luces crearan más pánico y el salón se vaciara en unos cuantos segundos.

"Creo que estamos en problemas", silbó Coop.

Bianca se reugió en los brazos de Chris.


	5. Noche del 28 de Mayo, 2018

_**Noche del 28 de Mayo, 2018**_

El ático de la mansión Halliwell estaba apilado de baratijas y antiguedades que le traían recuerdos melancólicos a Phoebe y a Paige, que no dejaban de dar vueltas en círculos en el lugar. Wyatt estaba sentado en un viejo sillón rojo con la mirada perdida, y junto a él se encontraba su tío Coop sin saber que decir para consolarlo.

Chris estaba buscando algo en el Libro de las Sombras, que los ayudara a encontrar a los Limpiadores.

"Todo es mi culpa", dijo Wyatt de repente captando la atención de todos.

Phoebe se sentó junto a Wyatt, levantándose Coop para darle espacio a su esposa.

"Cariño, tu hermano y tú han estado bajo mucho estrés desde que murió su madre. Es comprensible que algo así pasara tarde o temprano."

"Sí, pero ¿tenía que ser en público?, comentó Paige apretando un par de teclas de la máquina de escribir.

Wyatt permanció inmóvil, mirando al vacío.

"Les digo que todo es mi culpa. Si no hubiera hecho eso, si no hubiera matado al demonio tan impulsivamente, la casa no estaría rodeada de reporteros."

"No tenías opción, Wy" , Chris continuó moviendo las hojas del libro, " él estaba ahí para atacar y si no lo hubieras matado, entonces habría asesinado a cualquiera de los presentes."

"Calma, hemos estado en estos casos antes y siempre tuvimos una manera de solucionarlo", comentó Phoebe.

"Sí, pero ¿eso no mató a tu hermana Prue?", preguntó Coop.

Phoebe sonrió, y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Ah, por cierto", dijo Chris de repente, "tía Paige, ¿Me podrías prestar un poco de dinero? Quiero llevar a Bianca al cine y a cenar."

"¿A Bianca?" preguntó Wyatt saliendo de su trance.

"¿Con todo este problema que tenemos?" preguntó Paige.

Chris asintió.

"No la voy a llevar a San Francisco. Estaba pensando en orbitar al otro lado del país, y no se preocupen, voy a guardar todas las reglas para guardar el gran secreto como si nada hubiera pasado, ya sé que… ¡Lo tengo!"

Chris calló de repente, viendo la hoja que tenía frente a él. Se trata de los Limpiadores.

"Léelo, tal vez haya algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos", ordenó Paige.

Todas las miradas de la habitación se concentraron en el joven brujo.

"Los Limpiadores son seres de pura magia concentrada, creados por el Tribunal para proteger la existencia de la magia ante todos los mortales. Tienen el poder de destruir el recuerdo de las personas y de reescribir la historia, que usan para servir a sus propios intereses…"

"¿Qué más dice ahí?" preguntó Coop.

"Bueno, aquí dice que mi mamá y mis tías lidiaron con ellos cuando quisieron destruir a Wyatt y que la única manera de detenerlos fue exponiendo su magia en público. También dice que son los responsables de la muerte de Darryl Morris…"

"No creo que exponer más nuestra magia sea la solución. Yo creo que tenemos que crear un hechizo para invocarlos", interrumpió Phoebe.

"No lo sé, suena como un hechizo que requiere el poder de tres y no lo tenemos en este momento", dijo Coop.

"Tal vez no," sonrió Phoebe, "yo estaba pensando que si Wyatt, siendo el primogénito de Piper, leía con nosotros el hechizo, entonces podría compensar su parte. Recrear el poder de tres, al menos en teoría."

"¿Sólo con Wyatt?" preguntó Chris haciendo un puchero.

Phoebe pudo ver a través del complejo de inferioridad que sentía en ese momento su sobrino.

"Yo lo decía por qué el es el primogénito, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, Sus dos hijos llevan mucho más de Piper que uno sólo. Tú también dirás el hechizo con nosotras."

Y se pusieron a trabajar en papel para tener el hechizo listo media hora después. Phoebe y Paige tenían una copia del hechizo; Wyatt y Chris tenían otra.

Los cuatro empezaron a recitar.

"Fuerzas mágicas y espíritus desconocidos

Los invocamos en estos momentos de angustia

A los Limpiadores pedimos traigan ante nosotros

Para resolver un problema que nos agobia."

Finalmente las paredes se agitaron y luces blancas empezaron a volar por el salón, pero en lugar de aparecer los Limpiadores, vieron a tres ancianos.

"¿Qué es lo que desean?", dijo el más viejo de todos ellos.

Phoebe dio un paso al frente.

"Queremos ayuda de los Limpiadores para que arreglen este problema que tenemos."

"Me temo que no será posible", hablo ahora una mujer, "Creemos que la magia ha sido expuesta en un punto en el que no puede ser reparada y por lo tanto hemos destruido a los Limpiadores. Ustedes son los únicos responsables de lo que está sucendiendo, y es su deber arreglar este problema, no el nuestro."

Los tres ancianos desaparecieron orbitando, dejando a Wyatt mucho más deprimido que antes.

"Todo esto es mi culpa", dijo el brujo doblemente bedecido y se dejó caer en el mismo sillón.

Phoebe se mantuvo pensativa, mientras su esposo intentaba consolar a Wyatt. Finalmente tuvo algo que decir.

"¿Y si todo esto era parte del destino? ¿Y si tenía que pasar? Tal vez este era el momento para que todo el mundo supiera de la existencia de la magia."

"¡Phoebe!", gritó Paige, "tú no puedes creer en lo que estás diciendo. Ya oíste a los ancianos. Tenemos que arreglar este problema, al menos por el bien de nuestros sobrinos."

Phoebe movió la cabeza.

"De hecho sí lo creo. Voy a organizar una conferencia de prensa y voy a explicarle a la sociedad todo lo que somos y hemos hechos hasta ahora. Si el bien que hicimos como brujas no les convence, entonces nada lo harà."

Chris suspiró.

"Espero que tengas razón, tía Phoebe, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a la tía Prue."

Coop, temiendo, por la vida de su esposa, se quedó callado.


	6. Tarde del 15 de Agosto, 2018

_Tarde del 15 de Agosto, 2018_

Chris entró al cuarto de sus padres, que ahora estaba siendo ocupado por Wyatt, y lo encontró acostado en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.

"Wy, ¿estás bien?"

Wyatt no movió ni un músculo.

"¿Me vas a preguntar lo mismo todos los días, Chris? Ya sabes lo que te voy a contestar."

Chris se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Me vas a decir que estás bien, pero sólo estás pensando mejor las cosas… Si el problema que tuvimos exponiendo la magia ya terminó, ¿porqué no aceptas que es tiempo de ir a la universidad? ¡Sigue con tu vida!"

"Ese problema no está arreglado."

"Pero…"

"¡Dije que no!", gritó Wyatt haciendo que su voz resonara como eco sobrenatural por toda la mansión Halliwell. "Lo único que hizo la tía Phoebe fue aclarar las cosas con la prensa, y todos los inocentes que salvó el Poder de Tres la apoyaron. Y más cuando ese empresario millonario Jason Dean corroboró todo lo que se dijo de la magia."

"¿Y no te parece bueno que el mundo entero haya aceptado la existencia de la magia?"

Wyatt suspiró cansado, y se sentó en la cama para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

"Dime una cosa: si de verdad fuera tan fácil revelar la magia y que todos lo acepten, entonces ¿porqué tuvimos que guardar el secreto durante tantos años?"

"Antes era diferente."

"Y ¿Qué cambió?", preguntó Wyatt arqueando las cejas.

"Pues honestamente no lo sé, pero algo lo hizo. Ahora podemos hacer magia en público, y las personas que tienen problemas pueden acudir a brujos buenos que los pueden ayudar."

"No lo sé, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto. Ya veremos que pasa con toda esta situación a largo plazo. Por lo pronto lo importante es estar muy atentos a cualquier evento extraño. No quiero sorpresas."

"Yo tampoco", claró Chris.

Silencio por varios segundos.

"¿Cómo esta Bianca?, hace mucho que no la veo", preguntó Wyatt.

"Está bien. Ella se lo está tomando muy bien, y piensa como tú que el problema no está arreglado. Hay veces que la he oído usar las mismas expresiones que tú dices. No cabe duda que siguen siendo mejores amigos a pesar de todo."

"Supongo que sí. Tiene una buena alma, a pesar de haber nacido de una demonio. El lado mortal de su padre debe ser más fuerte de lo que creímos."

"Bueno, puede ser eso, o puede ser que nunca ha matado en su vida", concluyó Chris, "como sea, nos vamos a ver al rato para que me platique como le está yendo en su primera semana en la universidad. Luego voy a cenar con el abuelo, que me quiere decir algo sobre sus estudios médicos. Espero que todo salga bien."

"Sí, hablé con él, quiere esté con ustedes para darnos la noticia. Honestamente no sé si vaya a ir."

"Pero es el abuelo, Wy"

"Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar."

"Bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a ver a Bianca." Chris se levantó del cuarto, le dio un último vistazo a su hermano, y salió de la casa.

Wyatt se volvió a recostar en la cama para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y dos horas después oyó que alguien orbitaba en el cuarto.

"Chris, te dije que yo…"

"No soy ese brujo mediocre." le dijo su padre.

Wyatt se volvió a sentar en la cama, viendo directamente a su padre.

"¿Qué cara tienes para presentarte aquí después de faltar a mi graduación, y al primer aniversario de la muerte de mamá? ¿Cómo puedes venir aquí a decir que mi hermano es un mediocre cuando él es el único que ha estado a mi lado durante cada día?"

El rostro de Leo era duro, y su mirada fría.

"Estaba cazando al asesino de tu madre y al fin lo hice. Por fin pude tener mi venganza. Lo torturé hasta la muerte."

"Papá… ¿Qué pasó contigo? Tú creías en que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y que el amor lo puede todo."

"Wyatt, si hay algo que he aprendido todos estos años, es que estamos luchando una guerra interminable. Ninguno de los dos bandos puede ganar, siempre luchará el bien contra el mal. Lo importante es tener el poder suficiente para triunfar sobre todo lo demás. Pensar en el amor es tonto, y cursi. No te lleva a nada."

"¿Y eso te da derecho a insultar a Chris de la forma en que lo haces? ¿Por qué no es doblemente bendecido y no es tan poderoso como yo, entonces no merece tu cariño?"

"No tanto como tú, no", respondió Leo muy convencido de lo que decía.

"Si mamá viviera no te permitía expresarte así de tu propio hijo."

Leo gruñó y desvió la mirada.

"¿No me vas preguntar por qué vine?"

"De todas maneras, me lo ibas a decir."

"No te pases de listo conmigo que soy tu padre. Lo que vine a decirte es que debemos aprovechar este momento que estamos viviendo. Ahora que todos los mortales saben de nuestra existencia, debemos tomar control del mundo. Nosotros somos seres poderosos, lo que nos hace superiores."

"¡Que mal estás papá! Los que están allá afuera no son mortales tontos, son los inocentes que debemos proteger de los demonios. Es nuestro destino!"

"¿Quién dijo que es nuestro destino?", rugió Leo. "¿No has prestado atención a todo lo que te he dicho? No existe el dilema moral, lo único que importa es el poder."

"¿Y quién tenga más gana?", preguntó Wyatt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Así es, hijo."

Wyatt se levantó de la cama para confrontar a su padre, de frente.

"¡Lárgate!", se oyó la voz del joven Halliwell retumbar por el cuarto.

"Wyatt, yo…"

"Te dije que te largaras. No quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces."

Leo se dio media vuelta y orbitó lejos de ahí, dejando a Wyatt más confundido con todo lo que le acababa de decir.


	7. Mañana del 10 de Septiembre, 2018

_**Mañana del 10 de Septiembre, 2018**_

En cuanto a cómo la magia le había sido revelada a los mortales, Phoebe estaba complacida de que no tenía que seguir guardando el secreto en el periódico en el que trabajaba. Cuando tenía una emergencia mágica que lidiar, solamente tenía que hablarlo con Elise y ella la dejaba ir a luchar con el demonio en cuestión.

Había sido una liberación que ella nunca había esperado y que resultaba muy beneficiosa. Sólo deseaba que Prue y Piper estuvieran vivas para disfrutar de esos nuevos tiempos de libertad que estaban viviendo. Al menos, le repetía a Coop cada noche, sus sobrinos no tendrían necesidad de estar escondiendo su magia. Eran mejores tiempos para ellos, sin lugar a dudas.

Y aunque, todo parecía estar mejorando momento a momento, había dos cosas que en verdad le molestaban. La primera era que su padre les había anunciado que por fumar puros cubanos durante años, había desarrollado cáncer en el pulmón, y que los doctores no tenían mucha esperanza tratando de eliminarlo. La segunda era que Wyatt se había vuelto un poco huraño desde el incidente en la graduación. Pocas veces salía de la casa, más que atender algunos asuntos del P3, y cada vez que ella los invitaba a cenar sólo iba Chris.

De todas maneras, ¿Porqué angustiarse? Seguramente eran demasiadas cosas que su sobrino mayor tenía que superar. Todo se arreglaría con tiempo.

Phoebe, se estacionó cerca de la entrada del periódico donde la esperaban los fanáticos usuales. No sólo la admiraban por haber salvado al mundo incontables veces: de la Fuente, de los Titanes, y de otros tantos demonios que estuvieron a puntos de conquistar el mundo; ahora todas esas personas sabían que ella era una de las brujas buenas más poderosas del mundo, cumpliendo una antigua profecía.

Los saludó de lejos, firmó un par de autógrafos para los niños que se encontraban más cerca de ella, y entró al edificio. No podía haber nada mejor que eso.

"Oye, bruja", le gritó una voz ronca detrás de ella.

Al volverse Phoebe se encontró con un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, con cicatrices en el rostro. Con una pistola, le estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza.

Phoebe no se movió.

"Señor, no sé de que se trata esto, pero si se calma podemos subir a mi oficina y tratarlo ahí. No hay razón para la violencia."

"¿Te crees muy lista por ser una bruja? Yo veo lo que eres en realidad, eres un engendro salido del infierno. He leído la Biblia lo suficiente para saber que tú estás en contra de todo lo que dice Dios. ¿Acaso no dicen las Sagradas Escrituras que no debemos dejar que viva una bruja?"

"Señor, le juro que esto se trata de algo totalmente diferente…"

"¡Cállate! Sólo tratas de confundirme. No quiero que empieces uno de tus hechizos para salir de esta. ¿Me entendiste? Hoy yo voy a hablar, y tu me vas a oír con mucha atención, por que si no tendré que matarte."

"Señor yo…"

El hombre prefirió no escuchar los lamento de Phoebe.

"¿Crees que puedes desafiar al mundo y a Dios con tu forma de vivir? A mí no me engañas, yo sé que mientras tú y todos los de tu raza sigan con vida, el castigo de Dios será inminente sobre esta tierra."

"¿Está usted loco?", preguntó Phoebe temblando de miedo.

"No, estoy mucho más cuerdo de lo que tú quisieras. Lo que pasa es que te niegas a aceptar la realidad. Has engañado a la sociedad haciéndoles creer que las brujas en realidad son buenas, y que la magia blanca, si es que acaso existe algo semejante, fue hecha para salvar a las personas de demonios, brujos y fantasmas. Ahora, Phoebe, no me vas a negar que en realidad formas parte del mismo mal que dices combatir. Dime, ¿eres mala?"

"Por supuesto que no", respondió ofendida.

"¿Obtuviste tus poderes cuando le vendiste tu alma a Satanás a cambio de unos cuantos placeres?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

"Como ya he explicado muchas veces, nuestros poderes no pueden ser usados para ganancia personal, sólo para hacer el bien a los demás."

El hombre rió sarcásticamente.

"Bonito cuento te inventaste para engatusarlos a todos, pero yo soy mucho más inteligente. Yo voy a ser un héroe cuando acabe con todos ustedes y Dios me lo va a agradecer. Quiero que hoy sea recordad como el día que maté a la bruja."

Y ante estas palabras, Phoebe dio un movimiento rápido esperando que le pudiera quitar el arma al fanático religioso, pero falló en su intentó y la pistola se disparó. La bala atravesó el abdomen de Phoebe, golpeando varios órganos internos.

La bruja cayó en el frío mosaico, pálida y envuelta en un dolor que no había sentido antes. Balbuceaba tonterías, y entre ellas llamaba a su marido.

En un brillo violeta, apareció Coop junto a la convaleciente Phoebe.

"Parece que tenemos otro brujo aquí que podemos destruir."

"No, señor, me confunde. Yo soy un cupido y esta es mi esposa. Tengo que llevarla a un hospital."

"No lo creo. Verás, yo sospecho que eres un brujo tal y como ella, y que vienes a salvarla. Los cupidos no existen, por que el único amor viene de Dios."

Apuntando su pistola al pecho de Coop, dejó que la pistola escupiera dos balas más tirando el cuerpo del cupido junto al de su esposa. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a gritarle a Leo con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

El hombre, guardó la pistola en su saco y salió del edificio por una puerta trasera.

Cuando el guardia del edificio llegó a la escena para revisar por qué se habían hecho los disparos, sólo encontró dos cuerpos ensangrentados junto al elevador. Uno de ellos ya no tenía vida.


	8. Tarde del 10 de Septiembre, 2018

_**Tarde del 10 de Septiembre, 2018**_

Cuando Phoebe llegó a emergencias, no hubo tiempo que Paige, Chris o Wyatt hablaran con ella, pues fue rodeada por un grupo de doctores que de inmediato la internaron en el quirófano. Los tres brujos no tuvieron otra opción que esperar en la sala de emergencias.

"Esto se está saliendo de control. No sé que vamos a hacer con la tía Phoebe", dijo Chris casi llorando.

Su hermano, sentado a su lado, lo abrazó por un momento.

"La verdad ya no sé que hacer", suspiró Paige con la voz cortada, "por más qe le hablé y le grité a los superiores, ninguno de ellos quiso bajar a curar a Phoebe, ni interceptar su alma antes de morir, como alguna vez hizo Leo con su madre. Los superiores dicen que como todo este asunto de la exposición de la magia fue nuestra culpa, entonces debemos aceptar las consecuencias."

"Fue mi culpa", Wyatt enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Chris vio a su tía por un momento, antes de hablar.

"Vamos, Wy, no puedes seguir culpándote por eso. Si algo hemos aprendido es que hay una razón para todo, y que cuando llega el momento de morir no hay nada que podemos hacer para evitarlo. Además tú hiciste todo lo que podías por la tía Phoebe."

Wyatt levantó el rostro.

"¿De qué sirve ser doblemente bendecido si no puedo evitar que estas cosas pasen? Use cada hechizo que encontré y no funcionó, es como si el lLibro de las Sombras nos hubiera abandonado y hubiera abandonado a la tía Phoebe y no entiendo por qué."

"¿Llamaste a Leo?", preguntó Paige.

Wyatt asintió.

"Estuve a llamando a papà todo este tiempo, además usé todos los métodos de invocación que me sé y aún sigue sin aparecer."

Chris intentó forzar una sonrisa hacia su hermano.

"¿Ves, Wy? Si no puedes cambiar las cosas, no te sientas mal. Papá es el único que puede hacerlo y no viene a ayudarnos. Él es el único responsable. Me gustaría que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera aprendido a curar."

"En ese sentido si somos una desgracia", bromeó Paige, "hay tres ángeles juntos y ninguno ha aprendido a curar."

"Es por que ninguno de nosotros ha amado de verdad", respondió Wyatt.

Chris había estado pensando todo el día en su tío Coop, y con tanta excitación con el ataque a Phoebe, no se había enterado bien de lo que había pasado.

"Me dijeron que al Tío Coop también le habían disparado¿Lo están operando?"

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"¿Está en un cuarto?"

Paige también movió la cabeza.

Fue Wyatt quién decidió que como hermano mayor tenía la responsabilidad de decirle a Chris la verdad.

"El tío Coop, no lo logró… cuando el fanático religioso le disparó, hubo mucho daño interno y murió en el lugar. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que llegaran los paramédicos para salvarlo."

Chris estalló en lágrimas, y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Paige se sentó a un lado del joven Haliwell y le ofreció su hombro para que ahí pudiera llorar. Chris se aferró a su tía favorita para descargar todo lo que sentía.

"Yo tengo el anillo de Coop", dijo la bruja, "y se lo voy a dar a Phoebe en cuanto ella salga de cirugía. Es el mayor recuerdo que le queda del amor de su vida."

Media hora, después se acercó un doctor para hablar con ellos. Los tres brujos se levantaron para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Chris tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Wyatt estaba a su lado convencido de que ese era el mejor momento para estar junto a su hermano, por qué le estaba doliendo más toda esa situación que él, que se sentía culpable por exponer la magia frente al mundo.

"Lamento tener que decir la hemorragia era mucho grande de lo que pensábamos, y el daño más profundo. Phoebe Haliwell falleció en la plancha a causa de la falta de sangre. Creánme que hicimos todo lo posible para regresarla a la vida, pero fue muy tarde. Realmente lo siento."

Y esta vez fueron los tres brujos al mismo tiempo los que se soltaron a llorar, y se abrazaron para descargar ese dolor que sentían. Phoebe era la tercera bruja encantada en morir violentamente. Prue a causa de Shax, Piper por un ataque de demonios de alto nivel, y ahora Phoebe a causa de un fanático religioso. Ese fue el primero momento en el que Paige se dio cuenta que moriría de una manera similar, y que era probable que sus sobrinos tuvieran el mismo destino.

Chris no sabía qué pensar, había perdido a dos de sus tíos en el mismo días. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo recordar todo lo que había pasado con Phoebe y Coop y lo bien que lo habían tratado como sobrino.

"Es tiempo de que haga algo que pensé que nunca tendría necesidad de hacer", dijo Wyatt en un tono sombrio.

"Wy¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó Chris.

"Soy un brujo poderoso y tengo derecho a lo que voy a hacer."

"Hagas lo que hagas, no sigas los pasos de tu padre", le ordenó Paige a su sobrino, más poco le sirvió por que Wyatt no lo estaba escuchando.

El brujo doblemente bendecido se limitó a sonreírle a su tía y a su hermano y desaparecer en un torbellino de órbitas.

"No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré" le dijo Chris antes de desparecer de la misma forma.

Paige se quedó sola en la sala de espera a llorar la muerte de su hermana, tan sólo para darse cuenta que una vez más la vida se había burlado de ella al quitarle a las hermanas que le habían enseñado la magia. Estaba sola, responsable del cuidado de Chris y Wyatt.

Aún tenía el anillo de Coop en el bolsillo.


	9. Tarde del 12 de Septiembre, 2018

Tarde del 10 de Septiembre, 2018

_**Tarde del 12 de Septiembre, 2018**_

Cuando Wyatt orbitó en la mansión Halliwell, dos días después de la muerte de su tía Phoebe, estaba decidido en que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto. ¡Por Dios Santo, era uno de los brujos más poderosos de la historia y no había manera de que el hechizo no saliera! No tenía por qué no hacerlo. Después de encender nueve velas blancassobre una alfombra circular, se colocó detrás del Libro de las Sombras, encontró la página que estaba buscando y se aclaró la garganta.

Su voz sonó más grave que nunca.

"Escucha las palabras, escucha mi llamado… espíritu que te encuentras del otro lado… ven a mí, que yo te invoco… cruza ahora la gran división."

El famoso hechizo familiar para invocar a los muertos tenía que funcionar. No quería volver a ver a Penélope o a Patricia Halliwell, esta vez esperaba a ver a su madre. El universo se lo debía.

El corazón de Wyatt palpitó más fuerte en cuanto las primeras luces blancas aparecieron, y pronto se vieron decepcionantes pues la mujer que flotaba semitransparente frente a él no era la que esperaba. Ciertamente no era su abuela o su bisabuela, como las otras veces, pero tampoco se trataba de alguien que hubiera conocido viva.

"¡Tía Prue! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo quería a mamá, o a la tía Phoebe. Al menos al tío Coop."

Prue Halliwell, la mayor de las hermanas y el miembro más poderoso del poder de tres original, lucía más hermosa que nunca. Vestía igual que el día que Shax la había matado, pero todo era blanco y flotaba en una sustancia etérea más allá de la muerte.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Wyatt gruñó.

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme esto después de todo lo que ha pasado. Expuse la magia al mundo y logró matar a mis tíos. La última vez que pasó algo así te costó la vida ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente esta vez? Se los dije a todos, pero nadie me creyó. Nada es coincidencia en nuestras vidas, cuando un hecho se repite, termina de la misma manera."

Prue asintió.

"Sé como te sientes, yo tuve el mismo presentimiento cuando maté al demonio acuático que había asesinado a nuestra madre. Supe que algo así me podría pasar, y… bueno, ya sabes la historia de mi muerte. Estoy segura que Piper te la ha de haber contado muchas veces."

"Más de las que puedes imaginar. ¿No hay alguna manera que pueda hablar con mamá, o con alguno de mis tíos?"

"¿No soy tu tía?", bromeó Prue.

El rostro de Wyatt se mantuvo serio.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Lamentablemente lo sé, Wyatt. Ya te lo han explicado muchas veces, no vas a poder hablar con tu madre hasta que no superes su muerte, o cumplas tu destino. Esas son las reglas. En cuanto a Phoebe y a Coop, me temo que son ellos los que tienen que superar su propia muerte. De verdad siento no poder ayudarte, en esto. Tendrás que lidiar con tu dolor como el resto de los mortales."

"Pero yo no soy como el resto de los mortales. Yo soy quizás el brujo más poderoso que haya visto este mundo y tengo derecho a ver a mi mamá si quiero."

"Esa actitud te va a traer muchos problemas. Créeme, he visto el futuro y tú formas parte muy importante de él junto con…"

Junto a Wyatt, en un torbellino de órbitas azules, apareció Chris de la mano de su abuelo.

"… tu hermano", terminó Prue la frase en el momento apropiado.

Victor Bennet, estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. No había visto a su hija mayor desde que había muerto, para Chris la escena le resultó perfectamente normal.

"Wy, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? La Tía Paige, el abuelo y yo llevamos dos días buscándote. Pensamos que habías ido a matar al asesino de la tía Phoebe. Alguna locura que papá hubiera hecho ahora que le faltan un par de tornillos."

"Tú más que nadie sabe que puedo salir del radar mágico cuando quiero. Además necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que esta pasando aquí y no quería que algún anciano o la tía Paige me interrumpiera. De haber sabido que me estabas buscando hubiera orbitado aquí."

"No hay problema, al menos estás bien. ¿Qué hace la tía Prue aquí?"

"Trataba de invocar a mamá, pero otra vez no funcionó."

Chris le echó una mirada de reprobación a su hermano, y se volvió para ver a su abuelo que aún estaba impactado de ver a su hija muerta y no sabía que decirle.

"Chris, mi pequeño" sonrió Prue, "tu tienes el camino más duro y largo que recorrer. Me apiado de todo lo que vas a tener que sufrir, y no será en vano. No hay nada más fuerte que los sacrificios que haces por tus hermanos. Créeme, no trates de entenderlo por ahora que faltan años para que el infierno quede libre. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más, tengo que hablar con Phoebe sobre su muerte. Cuídense, mis niños… benditos sean."

En un torbellino de luces blancas, tal y como había aparecido, Prue Halliwell se desvaneció de su vista.

"Qué.. Cómo… ¿Quién trajo a mi hija del más allá?"

Chris le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"No te preocupes, abuelo, algún día lo entenderás, ¿Por qué no bajas a la cocina y ahora bajo a explicarte lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Sí, eso sería lo mejor", asintió Victor antes de salir del ático.

Solos los dos hermanos, Chris aprovechó para darle un golpe a su hermano en el brazo.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Un fanático mata a la tía Phoebe, y tú te desapareces dos días. ¿No sabes como sufrí pensando en que te pudieron haber disparado o que hubieras ido a buscar a papá para matar al fanático ese? ¿Qué está pasando contigo Wyatt?"

"No lo sé, me es difícil pensar coherentemente. Tal vez si hablara con papá."

"¡No!", gritó Chris dándole otro golpe a su hermano.

"Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Dije que no, es tiempo que yo me haga cargo de esta familia. Los dos tenemos que explicarle al abuelo lo que acaba de pasar aquí, y mañana vamos a ir al funeral de la tía Phoebe y del Tío Coop. Además no estás para que papá te meta sus locuras a la cabeza. Es el menos cuerdo de la familia."

Wyatt tuvo que reconocer que su hermano tenía razón.


	10. Mañana del 13 de Septiembre, 2018

Mañana del 13 de Septiembre, 2018

_**Mañana del 13 de Septiembre, 2018**_

Wyatt y Chris estaban a la entrada de un cementerio que ya conocían muy bien, y uno de los más usados en San Francisco. Ahí es dónde estaban enterrada su madre y su hermana, su tía Prue, su abuela, y su bisabuela. Ahora era el momento de enterrar las cenizas de su amada tía Phoebe y su tío Coop.

Wyatt no podía entender por qué se habían presentado tantas muertes en la familia en tan poco tiempo, y por más que su hermano le repitiera que él no tenía la culpa, él sabía muy dentro de sí que todo había sucedido por él.

La muerte de una bruja, después de que todos los mortales conocieran la magia, la historia de las hermanas Halliwell y la naturaleza del mundo mágico en general; había sido una noticia de carácter internacional. Los periodistas ahora perseguían a Wyatt y a Chris, no para que les contaran de su experiencia con lo sobrenatural, o por lo que había pasado en la fiesta de graduación; sino que esperaban captar sus impresiones en el cementerio. Gracias a Dios, la policía no les había permitido la entrada para que la familia pudiera tener una funeral privado.

Chris sonrió al ver que entraba una figura al cementerio, quizás una de las únicas que tenían el privilegio de acompañarlos en aquél fatídico día. Le pareció que Bianca lucía más hermosa que nunca con un vestido negro entallado y un pañuelo blanco en la mano. Ella se acercó primero a Wyatt para abrazarlo y darle el pésame (después de todo era su mejor amiga), después hizo lo mismo con Chris, después él la besó.

"Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir, no tenemos muchos amigos", le sonrió Wyatt.

"Tú fuiste mi mayor apoyo cuando mamá murió, si puedo ayudarte de la misma manera cuantas veces sea necesario lo haré. No hay nada no pueda hacer por ustedes dos, chicos. Siento que son lo único que me queda."

"A veces nosotros sentimos lo mismo", respondió Chris.

Para Wyatt era ya muy evidente que se creando una relación entre su hermano menor y su mejor amiga, por la forma en cómo se cruzaban la mirada o se sonreían de repente. Se gustaban el uno al otro y no tenían forma de ocultarlo. Wyatt se alegró como los dos.

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando a que el funeral empiece?", preguntó Bianca.

"Sólo que llegue la sacerdotisa", contestó Wyatt volviéndose a la entrada y percatándose que justo en ese momento entraba una mujer joven con un largo vestido blanco, "pero me parece que ella viene por ahí. La tía Paige, el abuelo, un tal amigo de la familia llamado Jason Dean y los amigos de Phoebe del trabajo ya están dentro del mausoleo esperando a que empiece la ceremonia."

"Pues entonces no me queda más que entrar.", Chris tomó a Bianca de la mano y empezaron a caminar, cuando notaron que Wyatt se había quedado parado detrás de ellos.

"Wy, es tiempo de que entremos", dijo Chris.

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, ya seguimos este juego con mamá y con Melinda. Yo te voy a preguntar que es lo que te pasa."

"Y yo te voy a contestar que el hecho de entrar al mausoleo significa que tengo que aceptar que la tía Phoebe no va a regresar. Lo mismo de siempre."

"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

"Enfrentar la muerte de un familiar cercano no es nada fácil, Chris. Duele estar ahí adentro… duele respirar… y duele hablar."

"No importa, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con todo esto. ¿No somos hermanos? ¿No estamos aquí para apoyarnos en todo?"

"Supongo que sí", contestó Wyatt avergonzado de que su hermano tuviera una personalidad mucho más fuerte en esos momentos.

A Bianca, más que enternecedor, toda esa conversación entre los dos hermanos le había resultado muy divertida. Los conocía de toda la vida y sabía que cuando se ponían a discutir sobre algún tema, todo iba a terminar en sarcasmos o en cursilerías, y esto no tenías por qué ser la excepción.

Así, ya hablado el tema, Wyatt se unió a Chris y a Bianca y los tres juntos entraron al mausoleo y se sentaron en la parte más cercana del altar, en los lugares que Paige les había guardado. Junto a ella estaba Victor Bennet, luego Elise Rothman, y junto a ella Jason Dean. Todos llorando la muerte de Phoebe Halliwell y de Coop. Entre los invitados también había muchos seres mágicos a los que las hermanas habían ayudado con el paso de los años, y que no habían podido ir a los otro funerales por no exponer la magia. Así que había musas, duendes, hadas y ogros.

La ceremonia empezó emotiva con un discurso de la sacerdotisa sobre el significado de la vida y la muerte, de la rueda que gira hasta el momento que todos se puedan encontrar una vez con sus hermanos, Phoebe y Coop. Después Paige habló de cómo Phoebe la había ayudado a conocer su lado como bruja, seguida de Elise que habló de lo buena columnista que era. Luego le tocó el turno a Wyatt y a Chris que comentaron sobre como sus tíos les habían ayudado con la muerte de su madre y de su hermana, y al final habló el hermano de Coop sobre cómo éste había sido uno de los cupidos más exitosos de la historia.

Como una buena ceremonia Halliwell, cuando los invitados terminaron de dar el pésame y salieron, aparecieron una horda de demonios de bajo nivel esperando matar a los Halliwell, Paige les regresó sus bolas de energía, Chris los lanzó contra las paredes con su poder y Wyatt estiró las manos para que su poder los terminará todos. Terminando con eso, regresaron a la mansión Haliwell para llorar y compartir anécdotas sobre los muertos. Chris aún no podía olvidar las palabras de su tía Prue ¿Qué podían significar?


	11. Mediodía del 1ro de Octubre, 2018

Mediodía del 1ro de Octubre, 2018

_**Mediodía del 1ro de Octubre, 2018**_

La oficina de Paige en la escuela de magia era la más grande de todas para un profesor, aunque seguía siendo mucho más pequeña que la del director. Las paredes estaban llenas de libreros cargadas con libros antiguos de magia olvidada. El escritorio estaba lleno de exámenes que tenía aún que calificar, pero ella estaba más ocupada preparando una clase sobre Viajes en el Tiempo.

Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo que no se percató que en los asientos que tenía frente a ella habían orbitado sus dos sobrinos. Ellos esperaron que su tía los saludara, sin embargo la lectura la estaba absorbiendo.

"Tía Paige", dijo Wyatt al fin.

La bruja levantó la mirada y, con una sonrisa en los labios, saludó a Wyatt y a Chris.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Tú nos pediste que viniéramos para hablar", respondió Chris.

Paige, asintió, colocó un lápiz entre las hojas y cerró el libro para ponerlo a un lado.

"Cierto, cierto. Ya se me había olvidado. Lo que pasa es que siento que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que.. bueno… Phoebe murió. Veo que Chris está lidiando muy bien con su dolor, hasta cierto punto; pero lo de Wyatt es otra historia"

"De verdad no creo que sea el momento", susurró Wyatt sin darse cuenta que Paige no lo había oído.

"Si hay algo que he aprendido es que en esta familia no lidiar con las emociones puede ser algo muy peligroso. No puedes seguirte aislando así, y mucho menos pensar que tú eres culpable de su muerte. ¿Tú apretaste el gatillo?"

Avergonzado, Wyatt lo negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces tú no tienes la culpa de nada."

Chris se sintió fuera de lugar en esa conversación, pero se quedó en el lugar para apoyar a su hermano.

Wyatt aprovechó el silencio para contestarle a su tía.

"La verdad es que eso no es cierto. Chris ha sido un gran apoyo para mí todo este tiempo. Ceo que hablar con él todos los días es la única cosa que me ha mantenido cuerdo y le doy gracias a Dios por que sin él cometería una estupidez tras otra. Si me he vuelto más huraño y solitario pues creo que por eso no me puede culpar. No es fácil para cualquier ser humano perder una madre, una hermana y dos tíos en tan poco tiempo. Como que sientes que la vida se te pone en perspectiva y te das cuentas de tu propia fragilidad."

"Lo que quiere decir es que la muerte lo ha cambiado. Yo lo he visto cambiar y siento que todo es por qué está madurando."

"De todas maneras", continuó Paige ignorando el comentario de Chris, "parece que estás ocultando lo que realmente siente y eso no es sano. Nada más ve lo que le pasó a Leo cuando…"

Paige calló de repente.

"Está bien, puedes decirlo, ya sé por qué papá está así", le aclaró Chris.

Wyatt movió la cabeza.

"De hecho no conoce bien todas las circunstancias y la persona que está detrás de todo esto. Yo le expliqué más o menos como había sucedido todo así que no hables de más, por la promesa que le hicimos a mamá."

Chris hizo un puchero, sabiendo que ese día no conocería la verdad. Paige continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

"… lo que pasó con Leo cuando lo de Wyatt y se volvió loco. Incluso rechazó a su propio hijo y ya sabemos que mucho caso no le hacía tampoco a Melinda."

Chris se aclaró la garganta.

"Pero al menos no la odiaba como a mí. Me culpa por algo que no hice, y por algo que ni siquiera sé. De acuerdo a lo que me ha dicho Wy, yo ni siquiera había nacido."

"Bueno, Leo resultó ser mucho más vengativo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera pensado. Siempre pareció ser centrado y maduro, pero cuando llegó la tragedia con uno de sus hijos, se volvió en contra del otro. Espero que eso no te haga sentir mal, Chris."

Wyatt sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba Leo a su propio hijo menor, lo había oído decírselo más de una vez. Ahora se compadecía de su hermano y comprendería cualquier insulto que saliera de su boca.

"Está bien", dijo Chris calmadamente, "durante a los años aprendí a crecer como si no tuviera un padre. A veces tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a cambiar, pero una vez que Wy me contó la verdad, o al menos parte de la verdad, supe que tenía que dar por perdida esa figura paterna para siempre. No vale la pena llorar por algo que nunca tuve."

"En cierta forma sí lo tuviste", sonrió Paige, "tu hermano mayor te ha cuidado todos estos años, y me parece un gesto muy bonito que ahora seas tú el que lo ayude."

Los dos hermanos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados de aquellas palabras tan cursis, pero tenían que admitir que su tía tenía razón. Como buenos hermanos se ayudaban uno al otro cuando el problema se presentaba.

"Estaba preocupado por ustedes, pero veo que me equivocaba. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro estarán bien", concluyó Paige orgullosa.


	12. Tarde del 10 de Noviembre, 2018

Tarde del 10 de Noviembre, 2018

_**Tarde del 10 de Noviembre, 2018**_

Chris y Wyatt estaban en el ático hojeando el Libro de las Sombras, esperando encontrar algo sobre un demonio que había estado atacando San Francisco durante las últimas noches. Estaban seguros que habían visto algo muy parecido en algunas de las hojas y quizás podrían encontrar el hechizo para destruirlo.

Enfrente de ellos bajo un remolino de órbitas que materializó a Leo, su padre.

"Wy, ¿Cómo te atreves a trabajar con brujo tan mediocre como éste? Tú eres muy poderoso y necesitas de nadie más para ir a destruir demonios. Hazlo por ti."

Chris dejó que la ira fluyera a través de él, y apretó los dientes al intentar dar un paso al frente, pero su hermano lo controlo.

"Fui yo quién tomo la decisión de trabajar con mi hermano, hacemos un buen equipo cuando de trata de luchar contra el mal. Cuando estés enfrente de mí te prohíbo que le digas a Chris un brujo mediocre, por que te juro que vas a arrepentir. Él es mucho mejor persona que tú."

"Entonces ¿Por qué no pudo salvar a tu mamá y a Melinda hasta que tú llegaste? Siempre va a necesitar de ti por que no puede denfenderse. ¡Es un brujo mediocre!"

"¡Ya basta!", gritó Wyatt, y todos los focos que se encontraban en el ático explotaron de repente, "¿Dónde estabas cuando te estuvimos llamando para que curaras a la tía Phoebe?"

"Persiguiendo a su asesino", contestó Leo como si sus acciones fueran de lo más natural del mundo.

Chris se mantuvo con pasivo durante toda esa conversación, pues estaba seguro que lo único que podía salir de su boca en ese momento eran insultos en contra de su padre.

"No hubiera muerto si hubieras llegado a tiempo", Wyatt dijo cerrando el libro de golpe.

"No me parece que seas el adecuado para juzgarme por eso. Si tú hubieras llegado a tiempo, Piper estaría viva hoy."

"¿Ahora también me vas a culpar por eso?", Wyatt arqueó las cejas.

"No, claro que no. Yo estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú. Doblemente bendecido, el orgullo de las fuerzas del bien. Tu hermano, en cambio, es tan poca cosa que no pudo contra unos cuantos demonios."

"Te dije que lo dejaras en paz. Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Si insistes en rechazar a Chris como hijo, entonces yo te rechazo como padre."

Leo negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No me voy a ir hasta que no te diga lo que vine a decirte. ¿Está claro? Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero te di la vida y seré tu padre siempre."

"Bien, ¿qué quieres?"

"Enseñarte que la batalla entre el bien y el mal no sirve para nada. Tú y yo vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre, y cuando terminemos realizarás una prueba que selle tu conversión, de tu fidelidad hacia ti."

"Estás imbécil si crees que voy a dejar que me lleves a donde tu quieras para que me llenes la cabeza con tus tonterías."

"Me temo que no tienes opción."

Leo agitó su brazo derecha, y Wyatt desapareció en un remolino de orbitas doradas.

Chris quedó a solas con su padre.

"¿A dónde lo mandaste?", preguntó el brujo asustando, y alejándose lo más que pudo de su padre, hasta que espalda topó con la pared.

"Lejos de ti y de tu mediocridad. Él está ahora en un lugar donde su magia no funcionar y donde tu magia no puede acceder para salvarlo. Wyatt y yo vamos a tener una plática muy seria y vas a ver que se va a alejar de ti para siempre."

"Si le haces voy a encontrar la manera de matarte, te lo juro."

Leo soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a su hijo.

"Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, Wyatt no te pertenece ni lo hará nunca. No necesita de ti para forjar su destino en el mundo mágico, yo tampoco te necesito. Eres una desgracia para esta familia."

"No tiene por qué pertenecerme, es mi hermano y lo quiero. Me ha ayudado en muchos momentos de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho. Por eso somos un buen equipo."

"¿Porqué no puedes aceptar que no sirves para nada? Fuiste un error, nunca debiste nacer en este mundo. Sólo le has traído miseria a esta familia y a mi hijo."

"Yo también soy tu hijo", gritó Chris.

"Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras para convencerte de ello, pero bien sabes que mi único hijo, del cual voy a estar orgulloso hasta el día que me muera va a ser Wyatt. Él es doblemente bendecido, él es mi primogénito y por el daría la vida una y mil veces. En cambio por una piltrafa humana como tú ni siquiera vale la pena luchar. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer algunas cosas con tu hermano. Mejor vete olvidando de él que nunca lo volverás a ver."

Riéndose, Leo orbitó lejos de la mansión Halliwell.

Chris sabía que su hermano estaba en serios problemas y necesitaría ayuda para encontrarlo. Cerró los ojos y llamó a su tía Paige lo más fuerte que pudo. Ella no tardó en aparecer junto a él, vistiendo su larga túnica negra de profesora de la escuela de magia.

"Chris, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué gritas?"

"Tía Paige, es Wyatt, él está en problemas. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo."

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dónde esta?"

"Vino papá a llevárselo a un lugar sin magia donde podría platicar los dos, o por lo menos eso dijo. Tía Paige, tenemos que rescatarlo antes de que le meta ideas en la cabeza."

Ante la mención del nombre de su cuñado, Paige entendió la gravedad de la situación. Tenían que separar a Wyatt de Leo lo más pronto posible.


	13. Tarde del 17 de Noviembre, 2018

Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017

_**Tarde del 17 de Noviembre, 2018**_

El ático de la mansión Halliwell estaba lleno de mapas, cristal, pociones, hechizos y mucho humo. Chris estaba hojeando el libro de Las Sombras repitiendo una y otra vez todos los hechizos que pudo encontrar, esperando que eso tajera a su hermano de vuelta. Por desgracia para él, ninguno funcionaba a pesar de que estaba desesperado por encontrar a Wyatt.

Paige, en cambio, estaba sentada frente a una mesita con mapas de la ciudad, del país, del mundo y del universo y giraba un cristal en cada uno de ellos, usando las llaves de la casa de Wyatt para tratar de encontralo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hacía una semana sin poder encontrarlo. Estaba muy preocupada de lo que el loco de Leo pudiera ponerle en la cabeza a su sobrino, peor aún temía que lo lastimara físicamente de alguna manera.

Victor Bennet, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones haciendo llamadas telefónicas. Lo bueno de que la magia ya estuviera expuesta en el mundo, es que la policía y todos los noticiarios del mundo habían transmitido la noticia del secuestro de Wyatt. El mundo entero lo estaba buscando, y no lo habían encontrado. ¿Cómo podían convertir miles de mortales contra un ser tan poderoso como Leo? ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a Wyatt si su magia estaba de alguna manera bloqueada?

"Creo que la única manera de encontrarlo", dijo Paige de repente, "es por medio de Chris. Él es la persona que tiene la relación más fuerte con Wyatt,"

"Sí, pero también fue mi magia específicamente la que bloqueó de él."

"De todas maneras tenemos que intentarlo. Chris, ya sé que nunca te ha gustado usar tu sangre en los rituales…"

"Nunca lo he hecho"

"…, pero este el momento en que la necesitamos más que nunca. Es lo mejor que tenemos en este momento. Tenemos que separarlos lo más pronto posible."

"Eso espero", suspiró Chris cansado de toda la situación.

Victor Bennet se aclaró la garganta.

"Paige, ¿De verdad crees que algo así podría funcionar? Nada me gustaría más que encontrar a mi sobrino."

"Eso espero."

"Abuelo, por favor descansa un poco. No te sientes bien desde que te diagnosticaron cáner."

"Tengo que mantenerme bien por Wyatt."

"Nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eso, por favor baja a mi cuarto y duerme un poco. La tía Paige y yo vamos a tratar de invocar a Wyatt usando mi sangre. ¿Está bien?"

Gruñendo un poco, y sabiendo que su nieto tenía razón, Victor Bennet se levantó del silón y salió de ático. Sólo que no fue al cuarto de Chris a dormir, sino que fue a la cocina para usar el teléfono y seguir haciendo llamadas a todas las estaciones de policía que encontró en el directorio,

Mientras tanto, Paige ya había conseguido un cuchillo filoso y lo se había dado a Chris.

"Ahora es tu turno, necesitamos tu sangre para encontrar a Wyatt."

"Es que no sé si yo…"

"¡Por Dios Santo! Es tu hermano, no es tiempo de ponerte pesado con estas cosas.

"Bueno, ya dame eso. Si alguien va a salvar a mi hermano voy a ser yo", dijo Chris arrebatándole el cuchillo a su tía.

El joven brujo no quería hacerlo. Le tenía miedo al dolor que pudiera sentir, pero tenía mucho más miedo de lo que Leo le pudiera hacer a Wyatt. Pensando en el odio que le tenía a su padre, Chris dejó que el cuchillo entrara en la palma de su mano y bajara. Le ardió la herida, y su mano entera se lleno de sangre. Paige lo llevó hasta el caldero donde le pidió que cerrara el puño y apretara. Cayeron gruesas gotas de sangre antes de que envolviera su mano en algunas vendas que de inmediato se empaparon del preciado líquido escarlata.

Después cada uno echó en el caldero varias hierbas, y pociones ya preparadas hasta que se oyó una explosión. Paige asintió haciéndole saber a su sobrino que era el momento de recitar el hechizo.

"Sangre a la sangre,

Yo te invoco,

Sangre a la sangre,

Regresa a mí"

Para sorpresa de ambos, las palabras de Chris funcionaron. Bolas de luz brotaron del caldero y giraron alrededor de Chris hasta hacerlo brillar y desaparecer. Paige aún seguía sintiendo a su sobrino, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue orbitar hasta donde él estaba: en un departamento abandonado al otro lado de la ciudad.

Lo primero que vio la bruja al aparecerse fue el rostro pálido de Chris mirando fijamente la escena. Estaba Leo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, junto a Wyatt que tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo del asesino de Phoebe y Coop convulsionándose por última vez antes de morir.

"¿Ahora lo ves, hijo?" dijo Leo, "el deseo de la venganza te llena. Has comprobado que no importa la moralidad, sino el poder que les impones a los demás. Sabía que me iba a costar convencerte, pero al fin lo he logrado."

"Yo… no… quería" gimió Wyatt.

Leo se percató que Chris y Paige estaban con ellos, y con una sonrisa de victoria desapareció de aquel lugar.

"Wyatt ¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Chris.

El brujo doblemente bendecido dejó caer el cuchillo.

"Has matado a un inocente. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué te hizo tu padre?", exclamó Paige.

Wyatt se volvió para verlos, con la vergüenza en su rostro. No sabía cómo responderles, ni podía justificar sus actos. Había matado a un hombre a sangre fría y ni siquiera entendía muy bien por qué. Sus pensamientos parecían nublarse en su mente. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer los rostros de decepción de su hermano y de su tía. Lo peor era que entendía por qué.

Wyatt empezó a llorar de repente, y su rostro palideció aún más. Cuando Paige intentó acercarse a él, este orbitó lo más lejos que pudo. Chris no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió. Paige intentó sentirlos para saber dónde estaban y platicar con ellos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que estaban juntos y tan sólo esperaba que Chris pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Wyatt.


	14. Noche del 17 de Noviembre, 2018

Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017

_**Noche del 17 de Noviembre, 2018**_

Wyatt había orbitado a uno de los soportes del Golden Gate, pues ese era el lugar donde le gustaba sentarse a reflexionar mientras veía los coches pasar. También era el lugar donde él iba con Chris para platicar sobre cosas más personales. Cuando Piper y Melinda habían muerto, los dos hermanos habían pasado tardes enteras en ese lugar platicando y llorando por lo que había pasado. Chris sabía ese era el lugar a dónde iba a ir su hermano mayor, y efectivamente lo encontró sentado, pálido y llorando.

"Wy, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Fue papá, el tiene la culpa de todo. Durante una semana entrera me mostró la muerte de todas las personas que conocemos, la de la bisabuela, la de la abuela, la del tío Andy, la tía Prue, la de mamá, de Melinda, de la tía Phoebe, del tío Coop, y además se atrevió a mostrarme algunas que no han sucedido. La del abuelo, la de la tía Paige y la de Bianca."

"¿No viste la mía?"

"Papà te odia, no tenía por qué mostrarme ese futuro, pero todas maneras fue horrible. Chris, empecé a pensar que papá tenía razón a pesar de todo, que la lucha entre el bien y el mal no tenía sentido por que ninguno de los bandos podía ganar, que sólo importaba aquel que tuviera más poder para controlar la situación. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que al haber nacido doblemente bendecido yo tenía la obligación de controlar el mundo y de destruir a seres débiles como tú."

Chris se sentó a un lado de su hermano y lo abrazó. Wyatt usó el hombro de su hermano menor para llorar.

"Cálmate, Wy, papà ya no está aquí para torturate. La tía Paige y yo no dejaremos que te vuelva a llevar. ¿Estarás a salvo con nosotros?"

"Pero tú no entiendes, de verdad creí todo lo que me decía papà. Yo compartí todo lo que él pensaba. Me llenó la cabeza con sus ideas, me llevó hasta ese departamento y me obligó a matarlo. Me dio el cuchillo y me gritaba que el era el asesino de Phoebe. Chris, papá me lleno de un odio que nunca había sentido en mi vida, usé mis poderes para detener a ese hombre y lo apuñalé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta."

"Calma, todo eso ya pasó. Nadie tiene por qué saber que mataste a un hombre. Yo no le voy a decir a nadie. Podemos regresar al departamento, y desaparacer el cuerpo con magia. Somos brujos poderosos, un simple hechizo lo hará."

"¡No entiendes, Chris! Soy malvado. Siento como que me volví un demonio cuando usé mis poderes para detener a ese hombre para apuñalarlo. ¿No entiendes que disfruté matar a otro hombre? Eso está mal, nuestro trabajo es proteger al inocente, no castigar al culpable. ¡Yo crucé esa línea!"

"Yo estoy aquí contigo, no hay nada que te vaya hacer daño. Destruiremos a cualquier demonio que se aparezca. Mataré a papà si es necesario."

Wyatt palideció aún más y se levantó de repente ante la mirada de extrañeza de su hermano.

"No, Chris, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que tú te vuelvas un asesino."

"Por ti y tu bienestar mataría a cuantos fuera necesario. Wy, entiende que eres mi hermano. Hemos crecido juntos, nos hemos críados juntos y hemos sufrido juntos. Lo que siga, sea lo que sea, lo pasaremos juntos. Tú entiendes todo esto ¿No es cierto"

"Sabes que sí, yo me siento de la misma forma. Mataría a papá si fuera necesario protegerte, pero no quiero pensar en esto ahora. No es tiempo de culpar a otros por lo que hice."

"Lo que papá hizo" intentó corregir Chris en vano.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirtelo? Fui yo quién mató a ese hombre, no papà. Fui yo quien lo detuvo con magia, fui yo quién lo apuñaló, fui yo quién le arrebató la vida a un hombre inocente. ¡Dios santo, soy un asesino!"

"Podría apostar mi vida entera a que no lo eres. Ya no pienses en eso. Lo que pasó, pasó y no puedes cambiarlo, Ahora lo importante es aprender de tus errores y superarlo. Vamos, Wy, sabes que yo estoy contigo en esto. ¿Qué te parece si para olvidarlo vamos la cafetería que está cerca de la casa y te invito uno de esos capuchinos fríos que tanto te gustan?"

"Chris, no estoy para andar haciendo esas cosas. Prefiero ir a la casa a descansar."

"¡Nada de eso, mi querido hermano mayor! Lo último que puedes hacer en este momento es aislarte de la sociedad. Vamos a un lugar público, podemos ir por Bianca antes y platicar los tres."

Chris vio la primera sonrisa de Wyatt ese día.

"Estás loco ¿Lo sabías?"

"Un tanto" aceptó Chris, "he vivido diescisiete años contigo y… ¿apenas lo notas? Además creo que la locura corre un poco por la familia. Yo invito el café, así que no tienes nada que perder."

"Aunque sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, te voy a seguir en ésta. Voy a dejar que me lleves a dónde tú quieras. ¡Dios Santo, Chris! Sólo espero que algún no te arrepientas de tenerme como hermano."

"El día que eso pase será por que eres el mal supremo sobre la tierra. ¿De qué te sirve ser doblemente bendecido si piensas tanto en el mal? Tú yo yo somos las fuerzas del bien más poderosas que existen en el mundo. ¿Lo dudas?"

"Jamás", respondió Wyatt pensando en la historia de su familia.

"Entonces olvídate de todo y vamos a tomarnos un café. Relájate y deja que yo tome control de la situación."

Aún dudando de que todo esa fuera una buena idea, Wyatt le dio la mano su hermano menor y juntos orbitaron lejos de ahí.


	15. Mediodía del 18 de Noviembre, 2018

_**Mediodía del 18 de Noviembre, 2018**_

Paige Matthews y Victor Bennet escucharon antentamente como Chris Perry Halliwell contaba la historia de lo que le había sucedido a su hermano mayor. Wyatt estaba sentado junto a Chris, pero se mantuvo callado con el rostro más pálido que nunca. Cuando el joven brujo terminó de hablar, se oyó un silencio mortal en toda la mansión Halliwell, hasta que Victor se levantó del sillón agitando su brazo derecho.

"Ese maldito Leo nunca fue un buen hombre, lo supe desde que se casó con mi Piper y luego se divorció cuando nació mi nieta. Es un bueno para nada. Lo voy a buscar para matarlo yo mismo."

"No puedes, abuelo", contestó Chris, "él es mucho más fuerte y poderoso que tú. Además no esta bien de la cabeza y no se va a tentar el corazón para matarte. Eres lo poco que nos queda, y no te vamos a dejar ir."

En cuanto Victor se sentó, Paige tomó la palabra.

"Yo sí voy a hacer algo que hará la diferencia. Hablaré con los Ancianos para contarles todo lo que ha estado sucediendo con Leo, ellos pueden ponerle fin a esto. Lo llevarán al Limbo y reciclarán su alma. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora."

"Supongo que sí", respondió Chris.

"No podemos hacer eso", agregó Wyatt con una voz tan baja que resultó ser casi un susurro.

"¿Porqué no, Wy?", preguntó Chris sin entender.

"Por que a pesar de todo lo que puso en mi cabeza, y de que me obligó a matar a un hombre inocente, creo que papá me abrió la puerta a un mundo infinito de posibilidades en cuanto a la moral y a la batalla del bien y el mal. No quiero volver a verlo, que eso quede claro, pero debo agradecerle lo que hizo."

"¿Te estas oyendo, Wy? Estás denfiendo a un asesino y a un secuestrador."

"Está defendiendo a su padre, imbécil", oyeron una voz ronca junto al reloj y al volverse todos se encontraron Leo, " y me he dado cuenta que todos mis intentos por convencer a mi hijo mayor de los ideales que tengo han fallado por tí. No tengo otra opción que matarte."

"Atrevete", Chris gritó enseñandole los dientes.

Leo creó una bola de energía y la sostuvo entre sus manos riendo. Al fin podría deshacerse del estorbo. Chris tendría que morir ese día. Cuanto Leo intentó aventarla, Paige hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y la bola de energía se cubrió de orbitas y fue a dar de regreso a Leo, quién chocó con fuerza contra e reloj y lo rompió.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto bruja", rugió Leo.

"Y tú te vas a arrepentir si no dejas a mis sobrinos en paz."

"Es mi hijo y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera."

Chris dio un paso al frente para desafiar a su padre.

"Que quede claro que yo también soy tu hijo, aunque no me siento muy orgulloso de llamarte padre; y que Wyatt no es de tu propiedad. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera."

"Un hijo debe seguir los pasos de su padre"

"No cuando el padre no está cuerdo y está más preocupado por sus intereses", respondió Victor.

Leo se puso rojo por la ira, y simplemente alargó su mano hacia Chris y dejó escapar un rayo que lo dejó volando hasta otro sillón. Cuando Paige se agachó para revisar a su sobrino, se percató que aún respiraba y estaba conciente. Entonces Leo orbitó y Wyatt fue tras él. Chris se levantó cubriendo la herida con su mano.

Los tres que se habían quedado en la mansión Halliwell sabían que la situación se estaba complicando y no sabían de qué forma hasta que apareció Bianca en la puerta. Evidentemente le contaron lo que había pasado y ella sólo dijo una frase.

"Tenemos problemas más graves", y la acompañaron a la cocina donde estaba la televisión.

Estaban dando un reportaje de varios escritores que habían decidido lanzar al mismo tiempo varias biografías no autorizadas de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Halliwell. Había libros para Melinda Warren, Penelope, Patricia, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Victor Bennet, y una incluso para Wyatt. Chris suspiró aliviado al saber que ni él ni su hermana tenían un libro. De repente la noticia quedó cortada por otra más importante, se estaba dando una batalla mágica entre Wyatt y Leo por toda la ciudad y estaban destrozando edificios, casas y el golden gate. Al final, Leo orbitó a otro plano a donde su hijo no pudo seguirlo, así que regresó a la casa.

"Mi padre podrá ser un idiota", dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos, que habían visto la batalla en el noticiero, "pero al menos tenía razón en una cosa. Nosotros tenemos poder y debemos poner orden en el mundo. Tenemos la obligación por que tenemos el poder. El poder es lo único que importa, ¿No es cierto?"

"¿Te volviste loco?", preguntó Paige.

"No, estoy más cuerdo que nunca", sonrió Wyatt.

"Yo no estaré de acuerdo en esto, pero te en todo lo que hagas, Wy", Chris le puso una mano en su hombro.

Lo que más temía Paige había sucedido, Wyatt estaba loco por culpa de su padre y estaba llevándose a Chris a su locura. Tendría que haber alguna forma de arreglar eso.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, y me da gusto saber que mi historia tiene más de quinientas visitas. Así que empiezo de una vez la locura y la maldad de Wyatt para ponerle un poco de sabor a la historia. De verdad gracias a todos, y les pido que dejen todos los reviews que puedan por que me ayudan a mejorar._


	16. Mañana, del 1ro de Diciembre, 2018

Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017

_**Mañana, del 1ro de Diciembre, 2018**_

Paige Matthews estaba en su oficina, cuando frente a ella orb itó su sobrino mayor. Wyatt se percató que detrás de su tía había varios fantasmas, estaba su madre, su tía Phoebe, su tío Coop, su tía Prue, y la propia Melinda Warren; de inmediato vino una sonrisa a su rostro. Lo que tanto había esperado estaba frente a él.

"Mamá, yo sólo…", exclamó Wyatt, pero su tía Paige se levantó de la silla.

"Siéntate Wyatt, esto no es una visita social y no estamos para andar hablando de trivialidades. Te pedí que vinieras para discutir esa nueva actitud que tienes."

A regañadientes, el brujo tomó asiento.

"Hijo mío", dijo Piper, "entendemos esto por la que estás pasando y sabemos que estás pasando: por una fase muy difícil en tu vida de brujo. Créeme que todos p

la pasamos por eso y no es nada fácil."

"Nuestro trabajo es proteger al inocente" Phoebe retomó la idea de su hermana, "no castigar al culpable. Tuvimos que aprenderlo de una manera que no te gustaría: me quemaron en la hoguera por ello. No quiero que te pase lo mismo."

"Si nuestro trabajo fuera realmente estar a cargo de la sociedad", Melinda Warren habló como si conociera a Wyatt de toda la vida, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera visto, "¿no crees que los brujos más poderosos del mundo serían los gobernantes de las civilizaciones más importantes de la historia? Has amenazado de muerte a más de treinta personas que según tu juicio afectaban a la sociedad y eso no está bien."

"Tenemos miedo de que no termine ahí", añadió Prue, "de que vuelvas a dar el siguiente paso y mates a otra persona. No queremos que confundas esta nueva misión tuya con la maldad. Yo experimenté un par de veces ese sentimiento y te puedo decir que la línea entre el bien y el mal es muy delgada."

"Si algo me ha enseñado papà, es que no existe esa línea, Nosotros la hemos creado para justificar nuestro actos. Lo único que importa es el poder que tenemos, y claramente yo soy el más poderoso en esta habitación."

Piper estaba furiosa, y aún en su rostro transparente se podía ver como su rostro estaba inyectado en sangre.

"Escúchame bien, jovencito, tú podrás decir lo que quieras pero el bien y el mal existen en el mundo y son muy reales. ¿Qué crees que son los demonios? ¿Seres mágicos con una forma alternativa de ver la vida? Ellos encuentran a las personas que hacen el bien y las matan para dañar a la sociedad. Detenerlos es nuestro trabajo."

"Además", aclaró Phoebe, "tienes que saber que no eres la fuerza más poderosa en esta habitación, tenemos a cuatro hermanas encantadas en un solo lugar, además de la iniciadora de nuestra línea. Nuestro poder es más grande que el tuyo, y por supuesto más importante. Nosotros destruimos a la Fuente de todo Mal, varias veces."

Wyatt se recargó en la silla y cruzó los brazos. De verdad no tenía ganas de oír todo lo qu le staban diciendo. Era como si toda su familia quisiera atacarlo al mismo tiempo y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. No en ese momento. Nunca.

"Además hay algo más que nos preocupa", dijo Coop por primera vez, pues hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, "en tu locura, heredada de tu padre, has incluido a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga. Sentimos que Chris se merece algo mejor. Él va a sufrir mucho cuando se de cuenta que en verdad existe el bien y el mal, y que precisamente el mal en su hermano lo cambiará para siempre."

"¿El mal en mí? Yo no soy malo, sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto."

"¡Vas por el camino del mal!", gritó Prue, "Te estás llevando al pobre de Chris por ese camino y él no tiene el carácter para eso. Tú dices que lo quieres mucho y lo protegerías con tu vida, pero lo dañas como si lo odiaras. Le estás haciendo mucho mal, Wyatt, entiéndelo por favor. No naciste para estar a cargo del mundo, ni para arreglar todos los problemas de la sociedad; eres doblemente bendecido para destruir a todos los seres malignos que amenacen al mundo. Así como lo hice yo, tu madre y tus tías."

Wyatt negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, tía, pero no puedo hacerte caso en esto. Yo creo que lo que estoy haciendo está bien y gracias a Dios tengo un hermano comprensivo que me apoya en todo esto y y me va ayudar a hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Bianca también me está ayudando mucho y tengo que decir que pocas veces en la vida encontramos amigos como estos."

En ese instante, los fantasmas de Prue, de Phoebe, de Coop y de Melinda se desvanecieron en el aire como si no se traran más de que humo alejándose por un viento poderoso. El de Piper se quedó ahí.

"Wyatt, soy tu madre y te digo esto con el mejor de los intereses. Espero que no te arrepientas de haberle hecho caso a tu padre. Él no ha estado bien de la cabeza desde que nació Chris y lo sabes. Nada bueno puede venir de él. Wyatt, no hagas nada que no haría yo…. Bendito seas..."

Y desapareció tal como los otros.

Wyatt se levantó del asiento y apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el escritorio de su tía Paige.

"Fue muy cobarde traer a tantos de la muerte para hablarme de esa manera, tía, estoy muy ofendido, pero si así quieres que sea entonces creo que ya no quiero hablar contigo."

"Wyatt escúchame por favor…."

"No quiero seguir oyendo estupideces. Si tienes algo que decir mejor dícelo a Chris, por que yo ya me harté."

En un remolino de órbitas, Wyatt desapareció de ese lugar.

"Entonces tendré que intentar con Chris", murmuró Paige al aire.


	17. Noche del 3 de Diciembre, 2018

Noche del 3 de Diciembre 2018

_**Noche del 3 de Diciembre 2018**_

Wyatt abrió la puerta de la mansión Halliwell y dejó entrar a su tía con un gruñido de desaprobación. Sabía muy bien que estaba ahí para hablar con Chris, así que le señaló las escaleras y dejó que Paige subiera. Wyatt estaba muy ocupado leyendo planos en la mesa del comedor como para que le importara lo que estaba por suceder.

Paige tocó a la puerta de su sobrino menor y éste lo dejó entrar. La habitación de Chris sin duda mostraba toda su personalidad. Estaba todo limpio y ordenado, con libros en los estantes, un cuaderno de matemáticas abierto en el escritorio y una novela de Agatha Christie en el buró que estaba junto a la cama, justo donde se sentó el joven brujo.

"Ya sé a que has venido, Wyatt me contó lo que pasó el otro día."

Paige suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"Quiero que entiendas que esto no es fácil para mí, y no quiero que sientas que es un ataque a tu persona, tal como lo hizo tu hermano mayor."

"No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que el pobre de Wy no ha estado muy bien desde que mamá y Melinda murieron, así que de repente se pone agresivo cuando intentan hablarle de algo serio. Bueno, conmigo no, pero con todas las demás personas sí. Hasta con Bianca y eso que es su mejor amiga."

"Y por lo que he oído también es tu novia."

Chris se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

"La verdad prefiero no hablar de eso ahora."

"Muy bien. Creo que tú tienes más madurez que tu hermano y no tengo que andar llamando antepasados sólo para hacerte entender. Así que primero que nada tengo que preguntarte porqué estás haciendo esto."

"Quiero apoyar a mi hermano, pero la verdad es que estoy muy confundido Tía Paige. Por un lado sé que Wyatt es la persona más importante en mi vida, con la que he crecido y he compartido los momentos más felices y tristes de mi vida, y por eso tengo que apoyarlo en todo lo que haga. Por el otro lado no estoy seguro que todo lo que estamos haciendo sea realmente por el bien. Digo, podemos poner orden por medio de nuestros poderes pero siento que estamos siendo como una especie de dictador. Imponiendo nuestra voluntad ante los demás. ¿Cómo sabemos que es nuestro destino todo lo que estamos haciendo?"

"No lo saben y más aún, mi querido sobrino, si nos ponemos a pensar en la historia de la magia y de nuestra propia familia, entenderías que durante siglos no le hemos impuesto nuestra voluntad a un inocente. Nuestro trabajo es protegerlos, no castigarlos."

"Lo sé…. Lo sé."

"Entonces si quería hablar contigo de todo lo que está sucediendo", aclaró Paige entendiendo a su sobrino,

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Aun estoy pensando en todo lo que está pasando y quiero que sepas que no importa lo que diga Wyatt, yo aún no me he unido completamente a él. No amenazo a las personas que él considera malas y por supuesto no me dice sus planes, y la verdad no lo culpo. Siento que de alguna manera quiere protegerme y por el otro está feliz que le dé mi apoyo. Incluso ahora está en el comedor con unos planos de no sé qué cosa que dice que será un gran paso para todo su plan. Quise preguntarle, pero no me dice nada; que lo descubriré a su debido tiempo. Espero que no sea nada malo."

"Ya lo veremos", suspiró Paige sabiendo que ya nada bueno podría venir de Wyatt.

"De todas maneras, muchas gracias por preocuparte Tía Paige. Y ya que estás aquí, me gustaría pedirte un poco de dinero para que saque a Bianca a cenar."

"Su relación está poniéndose muy seria."

Chris volvió a sonrojarse y cubrió su rostro con sus manos,

"La verdad es que si disfruto estar con ella. Siento que es la única persona fuera de la familia que me entiende."

"Entiendo perfectamente lo que estás diciendo, así me sentía con mi amigo Glenn hasta que se casó. Bueno, te dejo por que tengo que preparar una clase para mañana en la mañana."

"Muchas gracias por la visita, espero que nos visites más seguido."

"Considerando la situación de Wyatt, tenlo por seguro."

Christopher no quiso responder a ese comentario, sólo le abrió la puerta a su tía y la dejó salir del cuarto.

Al bajar Paige las escaleras, Wyatt escondió los papeles que tenía sobre el comedor.

"¿Qué estás tramando jovencito?"

"Revelarle al mundo la historia de nuestra familia, recordarle al mundo mi legado. No te preocupes, tía Paige, lo entenderás eventualmente."

Sin querer discutir con él, Paige salió de la casa.


	18. Mañana del 25 de Diciembre 2018

Dedicado a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios, especialmente a **Zio Charmed.**

_**Mañana del 25 de Diciembre 2018**_

Era otra mañana fría de Navidad en la mansión Halliwell, y era realmente triste para un brujo en particular llamado Chris Perry, por que era la fecha en que recordaba todas las muertes de su familia. Sentía que le hacía falta su madre y su hermana, sus tíos, y aunque Paige estuviera viva sabía que Wyatt no la había invitado a la comida que tendrían. Estarían ellos dos y Bianca, y ella solamente por que Chris había insistido en que como su novia se había ganado el derecho de estar presente. De todas maneras él siempre podría visitar a su tía Paige más tarde para darle su regalo y felicitarla por las fiestas.

Chris estaba muy conciente que al bajar las escaleras encontraría una imagen muy diferente a todas las navidades en su vida. El árbol de navidad carecería de vida y en lugar traer ilusión más bien emanaba tristeza y melancolía. Todas las veces que había corrido a abrir los regalos de Santa Claus habían quedado atrás. Sólo había tres paquetes envueltos debajo del árbol. Uno era de Wyatt para Chris, otro de Chris para Wyatt, y el último de los dos hermanos para Bianca. Todo parecía más bien una formalidad obligada de repartir regalos por la fecha, más que la felicidad de la celebración. El sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de su cuarto no calentaba, y aunque brillaba no iluminaba.

El joven brujo se levantó de la cama vistiendo solamente unos viejos pantalones y una camiseta gris gastada que se veía muy grande porque había pertenecido a su hermano de espalda ancha y pecho fuerte. No quería bajar a la sala pues la ilusión infantil ya había muerto, de todas maneras sintió que era su obligación. Con desgano arrastró los pies por el pasillo, y dio un largo bostezo al llegar al último escalón. Caminó hasta la sala donde se encontró a Wyatt, pálido y con ojeras debajo de los ojos, aunque tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en el sillón más cercano al árbol. Ante la vista de su hermano menor, corrió a abrazarlo y desearle una muy feliz navidad. Chris respondió con la misma frase, aunque era evidente que no había emoción en sus palabras y la única razón por la que las había dicho era por una obligación fraternal.

"¿Estás listo para abrir tu regalo?", preguntó Wyatt emocionado.

Chris asintió al bostezar, y sin entender porqué el repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermano, se fue a sentar en otro sillón. La sala entera se había llenado del olor del chocolate que tomaba Wyatt, y esto asqueó a Chris. No es que no le gustara el chocolate caliente ni mucho menos, pero en esa mañana tan gris le hubiera dado asco cualquier olor a comida. De todas maneras eso no evitó que Wyatt regresara de la cocina con una taza para su hermanito.

"Ahora sí, tenemos que hacer el usual intercambio de regalos de cada año. Veamos, esta caja verde es para ti. Esta caja azul es para mí de tu parte. ¿Por qué no me la das?"

Siguiendo el ambiente infantil del momento con molesto hartazgo, Chris levantó el paquete azul y se lo dio a Wyatt repitiéndole que aquella sería una feliz navidad, aunque una vez más fue obvio que no creía en sus palabras. De su hermano mayor recibió la caja verde. Chris se encargó el romper el envoltorio con emoción y se encontró con una caja grande llena de papel arrugado de colores que protegía frasquitos iguales llenos de hierbas de todo tipo.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Wy?"

"Bueno, es que el otro día entré a tu cuarto para buscar que podía regalarte. Ya tienes muchos libros y la verdad no te quiero hacer más nerd de lo que ya eres. Después me di cuenta que tienes una parte de tu librero dedicada totalmente a la magia. Vi que tienes el libro de animales mágicos que te regalé la navidad pasada y también vi que ya no tenías hierbas en la sección de tus pociones. Entonces me di a la tarea de comprarte todas otra vez, y algunas que seguramente usarás algún día."

Esta vez Chris sí se mostró contento. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, pero era algo que le había gustado mucho.

"¡Muchas gracias, Wy! Ahora abre el tuyo, espero que te guste. Yo no tengo dinero y tuve que pedirle un poco a la tía Paige."

Wyatt también se encargó de arrancar el papel que cubría su regalo y se encontró con un albúm de fotos con una cubierta de piel. Cuando empezó a pasar las hojas se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de recuerdos del pasado de Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, de su hermana Melinda, pero sobretodo eran fotos de cómo Chris y Wyatt habían ido creciendo a través de los años.

"¡Me encanta este regalo, Chris! Lleva toda tu personalidad y…. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el mejo regalo que me han dado. Me hace recordar lo mucho que hemos cambiado. Especialmente con todo esto que estamos viviendo. ¿Al fin decidiste si vas a apoyarme con mi plan de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor para vivir?"

Chris suspiró y dejó a un lado la caja del regalo para irse a sentar junto a su hermano mayor.

"Wyatt sabes que te quiero mucho y te admiro, que te seguiría al infierno si fuera preciso. Te pido que me des más tiempo para pensarlo, de verdad no me siento listo para tomar una decisión así."

"Sólo te voy a pedir que no te dejes influenciar por la tía Paige. Piensa en todo lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Es más te voy a decir un secreto, si mis planes empiezan a funcionar, muy pronto pasarán cosas muy interesantes aquí."

"Wy, ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es una sorpresa, aún no te puedo decir nada. Además los planos ya están listos. ¡Mira la hora! ¿Qué dices si me acompañas a la cocina y empezamos con la comida de Navidad? Tú cocinas mejor que yo, supongo que es algún talento que heredaste de mamá."

Sabiendo que el día estaba por mejorar, Chris siguió a Wyatt a la cocina.


	19. Noche del 11 de Enero del 2019

Noche del 3 de Diciembre 2018

_**Noche del 11 de Enero, 2018**_

Chris y Bianca salieron del cine y subieron al coche que Wyatt les había prestado. En cuanto estuvieron dentro terminaron con un beso cálido, lo que antes había comenzado con un juego de caricias.

"De verdad no entiendo porqué insistes en pedirle prestado el coche a tu hermano si ya puedes orbitar a todos lados. Deberías aprovechar que estamos viviendo un tiempo en que la magia puede ser vista y aceptada por todos los mortales en el mundo."

Chris suspiró.

"Lo sé, y me gustaría que mamá estuviera viva para ver todo esto. Es sólo que a veces siento que ser tan especial le quita lo especial a la vida. Quiero ser como los demás, manejar a todos lados y vivir un poco como si no fuera un brujo."

Bianca se acurrucó en el pecho de Chris.

"Sé lo que dices, a veces yo siento lo mismo. Como que a pesar de los años ser un demonio ya no es tan divertido como antes. A lo mejor me falta maldad para disfrutar ser un demonio."

"¿No estarás pensando…?", preguntó Chris asustado mientras las palabras se ahogaban en su boca.

"¿Volverme mala? Nunca, mi conciencia no lo soportaría. Una vez le pregunté a mi mamá que era lo que se sentía matar y me respondió que nada. Yo no le creo, y espero nunca tener que comprobarlo."

"Yo también lo espero, mi amor."

Los dos suspiraron por un momento, se besaron y volvieron a sentarse bien en el coche. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y Chris arrancó. La verdad es que no llevaba mucho tiempo manejando y a Wyatt no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermanito menor se llevara el coche cuando tan sólo unos meses antes la tía Paige le había enseñado a conducir. De todas maneras Chris Perry era un excelente conductor.

En pocos minutos se encontraron estacionados fuera de la mansión Halliwell.

"Esta ha sido una velada increíble", dijo Bianca cerrando los ojos.

"Y para ser honestos, no me gustaría que terminara aquí."

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?", le respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

"Siempre y cuando Wyatt no se entere, no veo cuál es el problema de pasar la noche juntos."

La respuesta de Bianca fue simple, delineó su escote con la punta de sus dedos, excitando cada célula en el cuerpo de Chris.

"Espero que no sea una noche aburrida"

"Yo tampoco", tartamudeó Chris.

Los dos se rieron al bajar del coche, sabían lo que querían y estaban dispuestos a realizarlo. Para desgracia de los dos, se encontraron con que las puertas de la mansión estaba abierta de par en par y todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Había algo muy extraño ahí y ninguno de los dos entendía qué era, pero estaban seguros de que estaba relacionado con Wyatt. Con temor, entraron a la mansión y encontraron que estaba diferente. Todo estaba lleno de personas trajeadas que caminaban admirando lo que tenían a la vista. Los muebles habían sido sustituidos por objetos extraños que Bianca no pudo entender, pero que Chris reconoció de inmediato: se trataba de algunas reliquias sobre el pasado de su madre y de sus tías. Había disfraces de cada unas las criaturas en que las hermanas Halliwell se habían transformado, además de anillos, vasijas, pociones, el medallón de Melinda Warren y un montón de baratijas de su pasado. Incluso había una pequeña sección especial dedicada a Wyatt, Chris y su hermanita Melinda.

De entre los hombres apareció Wyatt con una copa en la mano. Vestía su traje negro con una corbata gris, que se ajustaba a la perfección de su cuerpo atlético y su espalda ancha. Sus largos rizos dorados estaban sujetos hacia atrás en una cola de caballo.

"¡Chris! ¡Bianca! Hasta que por fin aparecen, pensé que ya no iban a venir. Esta es la sorpresa que les estaba preparando desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué opinan?"

Chris, furioso, tomó la mano de Wyatt y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, lejos de Bianca y de los otros hombres.

"¿Qué le hiciste a la casa, Wyatt?"

"La convertí en un museo para enseñarle al mundo el poder del cual tú y yo hemos nacido y aquel que poseemos. Creo que es muy importante para nuestro plan ¿No te parece?"

"Es tu plan", lo corrigió Chris.

"Respecto a eso. ¿Ya decidiste que es lo que vas a hacer con respecto a ese plan mío?"

"Sí, lo estuve pensando durante varios días y al fin tomé una decisión."

"¿Y?", Wyatt preguntó temeroso arqueando las cejas.

Chris sonrió y asintió.

"Eres mi hermano y ya dije te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con algunas políticas tuyas, pero sé que lo haces por el bien del mundo. Quiero ser parte de tu plan, sea cual sea, pero hacer de la casa un museo es un poco ridículo. ¿Dónde viviremos?"

"¿Acaso se te olvida que cuando la tía Phoebe y el tío Coop murieron nos dejaron su departamento? Hice un hechizo para que nuestras cosas se trasladaran hasta allá. Digo, si no te molesta seguir viviendo con tu hermano mayor."

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Siempre hemos vivido juntos, y hasta lo de Melinda y mamá compartimos cuarto. Si algo puedo decir es que somos excelentes hermanos a pesar de todo."

"Yo no tengo razón para pensar de otra manera. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Tú lo has dicho muchas veces y creo que tienes razón: lo único que tenemos es el uno al otro y mamá estaría contenta de vernos juntos cambiando al mundo. ¿Qué crees que diga Bianca?" preguntó Wyatt.

"Supongo que ella lo entenderá."

"¿Y la tía Paige?"

Chris no respondió, sólo tomo una de las copas de vino blanco que descansaba en la cocina y salió de ahí para buscar a Bianca. Wyatt lo siguió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.


	20. Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019

Noche del 3 de Diciembre 2018

_**Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019**_

Paige Matthews estaba muy preocupada por sus sobrinos, en cuestión de semanas parecían haber tomado control del mundo, y cualquier decisión que se tuviera que hacer en los gobiernos tenía que pasar irremediablemente por los hermanos Halliwell. Lo peor de la situación, a su experimentado parecer, era que Wyatt y Chris tuvieran a todos los presidentes de la tierra amenazados por medio de demonios. ¡Demonios! ¡Los descendientes de Melinda Warren, hijos de una de las brujas más poderosas de la tierra haciendo tratos con demonios! No podía ser, algo había salido mal en su destino y se estaban llevando a toda la humanidad a la ruina. ¿Qué podía hacer una bruja como ella para detener todo eso?

Estaba en su oficina de la escuela de magia cuando recordó que en uno de sus cajones había guardado el anillo de Coop, y podría usarlo para arreglarlo todo. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en Piper, viajar al pasado y evitar que muriera para que sus hijos no entraran en esa confusión mental y sentimental, la magia no quedara expuesta y la vida normal siguiera su curso. Paige sabía que tenía que intentarlo, al menos por el bien del mundo.

Revolviendo papeles, encontró aquella pieza de joyería y complacida la introdujo en su dedo. Quería salvar a Wyatt mucho más que a Chris, pues si los rumores eran ciertos, su sobrino mayor ya había cometido al menos tres asesinatos 'por el bien de la humanidad y el poder'. Al menos Chris se había mantenido al margen, encargado de que la comunidad mágica se mantuviera a la raya y los dejaran hacer y deshacer en la tierra a su antojo.

Paige cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar lo más fuerte que pudo en Piper. En un destello rosa, la bruja desapareció de aquel lugar. De inmediato uno de los demonios de Wyatt se hizo visible, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Usando sus poderes malignos, se transportó al antiguo departamento de Phoebe en donde ahora vivían Chris y Wyatt. Los dos hermanos estaban recostados en el sillón viendo una película de terror. Bianca estaba con ellos, y se abrazaba a su novio esperando que la protegiera de los horrores que veían en el filme, sin darse cuenta que en realidad el celuloide no podía mezclarse con la vida real. Al menos no sin magia.

"Disculpe que los moleste, mis señores, pero debo informarles que la bruja que me han pedido que cuide ha desaparecido y no aparece en ninguno de nuestros radares."

Chris se incorporó de inmediato.

"¿Qué bruja? ¿De qué está hablando, Wy?"

"Le pedí que no le quitara el ojo a nuestra tía metiche. No quiero una traición en estos momentos, y menos de ella. Le di a este demonio una poción hecha con mi sangre para que pudiera entrar a la escuela de magia."

"Te lo dije hace dos semanas, una cosa es que estés tratando con demonios, y otra cosa es que lo mandes a hacer tu trabajo sucio."

Wyatt no se mostró enojado ante la insolencia de su hermano. Mas bien le divertía, y hasta le resultaba inocente que su hermanito pudiera pensar de esa forma.

"Mientras ellos sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra, no tenemos que verlos como nuestro enemigos, Chris. Te lo dije en su momento y te lo repito ahora. Confía en mí, soy tu hermano mayor y sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por cierto, ya no me dijiste si arreglaste el problema con la rebelión de las Valkirias."

A Chris se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y asintió violentamente. Bianca comprendió su dolor y lo abrazó.

"Destruí a su líderes y el resto del grupo regresó a la isla. Wy, nunca antes había asesinado a otro ser. No me gusta lo que está pasando aquí, espero no tener que volver a hacerlo."

"Yo también lo espero, pero a veces cuando tienen que darse ciertas cosas es necesario que tomemos control de la situación. ¿Estás conmigo, verdad?"

"Claro que sí", respondió Chris..

"¿Nunca harías nada para estar en mi contra, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, eres mi hermano y por esto voy a estar contigo hasta la muerte."

"¡Ese es mi chico!", respondió Wyatt al darle algunas palmadas en el hombro.

Luego se volvió al demonio que había esperado en silencio a que se le preguntara, y había observado la escena entre los hermanos.

"Dime una cosa", pidió el brujo doblemente bendecido, "¿Cómo fue que se le escapó una simple bruja patética a uno de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo?"

"Señor, tengo que pedir disculpas por lo que pasó, pero todo pasó tan rápido que no pude procesar bien cada una de las circunstancias. Ella balbuceaba un nombre una y otra vez, luego se colocó un anillo dorado con una gema roja y desapareció en un destello rosa con una forma muy similar a un corazón. No puedo entenderlo. Se trata de una magia que no conozco."

"¡El anillo del tío Coop!", exclamó Chris.

"¿Qué nombre repetía?, preguntó Bianca llena de curiosidad.

"Piper."

Wyatt se levantó de repente, y con un movimiento de su mano usó su magia para apagar la televisión. Entonces empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto.

"¿A dónde vas, Wy?"

"A buscar en el Libro de las Sombras como traer a esa perra de regreso a nuestro tiempo. No quiero que nadie se entrometa en mis planes, mucho menos ella. Va a tener que pagar las consecuencias."

"Piensa muy bien en lo que estás haciendo", respondió Chris caminando detrás de su hermano.

Bianca los siguió hasta el cuarto de Wyatt. En cuanto el brujo doblemente bendecido encontró el hechizo en el tomo mágico, empezó a recitar y por el tintineo que retumbó por la habitación supo que el hechizo estaba funcionando.


	21. Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019 II

_**Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019 (Segunda Parte)**_

Las luces giraron enfrente de ellos y en un brillo majestuoso apareció Paige, con al anillo de Coop en el dedo de su mano derecha. Wyatt estiró la mano y el anillo orbitó hasta él.

"Sabes que puedo regresarlo a mi dedo y escapar ¿Verdad, jovencito? No puedes luchar contra mí."

Furioso, Wyatt cerró la mano con fuerza y su puño pareció llenarse de un fuego sobrenatural por varios segundos. Cuando la abrió cayeron cenizas, y Paige supo en ese momento que estaba en graves problemas. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror y giró la cabeza hacia Chris en busca de ayuda, pero él ya era parte del plan maestro de Wyatt de conquistar el mundo.

"Me has traicionado, tía, y eso no lo voy a tolerar."

"Fui al pasado para salvarte… para salvarlos a los dos y el mundo pueda regresar a como debía ser. Para que su madre vuelva a la vida."

"¡No uses su nombre que en tus labios suena sucio!" gritó Wyatt con un eso sobrenatural y el la estructura entera tembló.

Asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo, Bianca se abrazó a Chris. Ambos observaban la escena asustado sin querer interrumpir a un brujo doblemente bendecido furioso que podría asesinar a cualquier le estorbara.

"Lo hice para salvarte, Wyatt", repitió Paige como si quisiera convencerlo de esa idea, o más bien convencerse de ello para salvar su vida.

"¿De qué me quieres salvar?"

"De tu padre", respondió Paige atemorizada de que cualquiera de sus palabras se fueran a malinterpretar y eso lo llevara a enfurecer mucho más a su sobrino. "De lo que te haya hecho cambiar para mal y someter el mundo a todos tus caprichos; de usar a tu hermano para esta misión personal que sólo le está haciendo daño a la sociedad. Lo hice por su bien."

Chris empezó a prestar atención en cuanto su nombre fue mencionado y, ofendida por las palabras de su tía a la que ya no apoyaba, le dio un abrazo a Wyatt quién sonrió complacido. Nada le daba más gusto que tener a su hermano menor apoyándolo en cada paso del camino.

"Parece que no has entendido la gran lección del bastardo al que alguna vez llamé padre: pensar en que existe el bien y el mal es muy tonto porque a fin de cuentas nadie ganará porque la lucha será perpetua. En cambio puede imponerse el que tenga más poder y así establecer un periodo de paz y prosperidad en el mundo."

"¿A esto le llamas paz? Tienes a un montón de demonios en la tierra, y a eso yo le llamo anarquía."

"Ellos no atacan si no lo ordeno primero y siempre lo hacen para obtener un bien mayor."

"¡Wyatt, abre los ojos! ¡Son demonios! No importa que tanto miedo les impongas por su poder, ellos siempre seguirán haciendo lo que les convenga. En este momento prefieren estar de tu lado porque les ofreces una especie de protección. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Aterrorizan al mundo entero porque tú se los has permitido."

"Insisto, les he traído paz."

"¿Impuesta por medio del terror?", se burló Paige temiendo las consecuencias de sus palabras. "Creo que esa no es la solución que estábamos esperando y tú lo sabes."

Wyatt levantó la mano y formó una bola de energía concentrada. Chris y Bianca dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás asustados.

"No voy a tolerar tus palabras ni tus traiciones. No eres más que un estorbo para realizar mis planes. No me importa quién seas, debo sostener la paz del mundo de alguna forma."

"Matarme será el principio de tu fin, te lo aseguro. Al final de todo siempre habrá de triunfar el bien y la verdad; el destino se corregirá de alguna forma, ustedes dos tendrás que pagar las consecuencias."

"Siempre con esas cursilerías que ya no voy a tener que soportar. ¡Es hora de mostrar mi verdadero poder!"

Con un grito espantoso que atravesó la calma de toda la ciudad, Wyatt arrojó la bola de energía directamente al pecho de Paige, quién se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras soltaba un último grito de agonía y desaparecía en una explosión de humo, fuego y sangre.

Wyatt se volvió a su hermano, y a la fuerza lo abrazó. Bianca prefirió mantenerse alejada.

"Lo superaremos, a pesar de todo estamos juntos y eso es lo importante."

Mas Chris no respondió, la mueca de asco y terror que tenías en su rostro era suficiente respuesta para su hermano mayor y para Bianca.


	22. Tarde del 27 de Marzo, 2019

_**Tarde del 27 de Marzo, 2019**_

Bianca y Chris se encontraron en una de las torres del puente Golden Gate, Habían planeado ese encuentro con mucho cuidado, porque era bastante evidente para los dos que desde la traición de Paige Matthews, Wyatt los estaba vigilando para que no cometieran ellos una traición. No era que lo estuvieran pensando, pero no querían que Wyatt se enterara de su conversación. Era privada y preferían que se mantuviera de esa forma.

"¿Aún te siente dolido por la muerte de tu tía?"

Chris tenía los ojos llorosos. Estaba sentado viendo como pasaban los coches debajo de él. Al menos su mirada estaba fija en el pavimento, pero su mente no se percataba en aquellos artefactos metálicos de colores que se movían por ahí; más bien recordaba la escena de la muerte de Paige una y otra vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. Nunca se me va a olvidar la forma en que murió, todos los momentos que viví con ella y por supuesto quién la mató."

"Chris, de verdad lo siento mucho."

"¿Cómo pudo Wyatt asesinar a su propia tía? De verdad es que no lo entiendo. Sé que no se llevaban, pero hay una diferencia entre que no te caiga bien una persona que la asesines."

Bianca se sentó a su lado y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Chris.

"Sé que no es momento para mencionar esto, corazón, pero creo que tu hermano se está pasando de la raya con todo esto. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años, al igual que tú, y tengo miedo de que no se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. No sabemos hasta donde pueda llegar."

"Al menos si sé algo", declaró Chris con la voz entrecortada, " Wyatt es lo más valioso que me queda en la familia. Si estas sugiriendo que vaya en contra de él, tengo que decirte que no puedo hacerlo. Es mi hermano mayor, me ha apoyado y me he querido a pesar de todo. Me ha protegido de todos los intentos de Leo para destruirme. Lo quiero mucho y sólo le deseo lo mejor. Entiendo que para seguir su plan hay que hacer algunos sacrificios. La muerte de Paige debe ser otro más de esos sacrificios"

"Chris ¿Te estás oyendo? Hablas igual que Wyatt. Creo que te está haciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con él. Temo decir que de alguna manera u otra estás heredando su locura y eso no está bien."

"Yo decidí apoyarlo, y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Bianca, tienes que entender que así como yo te repito constantemente que Wyatt es la persona más importante de mi vida, después de todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra familia; yo soy la persona más importante en su vida. Confía en mí para todo, y yo también confío en que él tiene razón en todo lo que hace. Soy su mano derecha y tengo la obligación de cumplir cada una de las cosas que él me pide."

"¿Cómo asesinar a seres mágicos que creen que lo que está haciendo Wyatt está mal?", le replicó Bianca en un tono grave.

"Sí, exactamente como eso. Si él me lo pide, entonces debe de tener una razón poderosa para hacerlo y yo tengo que creerle como su hermano. Además si tú no hubieras querido venir conmigo, tampoco hubieras tenido la necesidad de matar."

"Mamá siempre me dijo que no se sentía nada robarle la vida a otro ser, y cuán equivocada estaba."

"Tu madre era un demonio, ¿Qué esperabas?", le recordó Chris. "Ellos están acostumbrados a matar cada día de acuerdo a lo que oscuros propósitos que tengan en mente. Tú no fuiste educada de la misma forma, y por eso matar a esta edad te resultó tan pesado. Digo, eso es lo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo."

"Y me imagino que tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero de todas maneras no puedo evitar pensar que estamos mal. Que a lo mejor todo lo que estamos haciendo no tiene razón de ser."

Chris suspiró antes de contestar.

"Ya te lo dije, Wyatt es mi hermano mayor, él me salvó de los demonios que querían asesinarme y también de Leo. Confío en que todo lo que él hace está fundamentado y sirve para un plan mayor, y me temo que nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Tendría que llegar a un extremo para llegar a traicionarlo, y sé que te van a doler mis palabras, pero si tuviera que llegar a escoger entre él y tú, escogería a Wyatt. Ante todo es mi hermano y como familia debemos estar más unidos que nunca. Especialmente en estas circunstancias."

"Dijiste la palabra especial, es tu familia y por eso entiendo la decisión que estás tomando, Yo continuaré a tu lado porque te amo y si tu quieres confiar en él, entonces yo escojo confiar en ti. Tan sólo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir, porque entonces la suerte del mundo estaría en juego."

"Tranquila, no lo haré. ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de esta discusión y te invito a cenar en París?"

"Sabes que no te puedo decir que no."

Chris sonrió por primera vez en el día, tomó a Bianca de la mano, y los dos orbitaron hasta el otro lado del mundo.


	23. Tarde del 15 de Julio 2019

_**Tarde del 15 de Julio 2019**_

Wyatt había tenido un día bastante ligero, no había mucho trabajo que hacer y empezaba a disfrutar las responsabilidades de ser el brujo más poderoso de todo el planeta. Por eso se había sentado frente a la televisión, con una buena taza de café humeante que deleitaba en su paladar. Incluso le había preparado a Chris una taza pues se había sentado junto a él. Bianca estaba presentando un examen en la universidad, así que ese día sería por completo para los hermanos Halliwell. Cambiando los canales de la televisión, Wyatt encontró una vieja película que hace mucho tiempo no veían y decidieron que sería un buen momento para retomarla. Su nombre era 'Mátalo antes de que Muera', y por supuesto era la película favorita de su difunta tía Phoebe.

"Me parece curioso que quieras ver una película en blanco y negro, Wy. No es precisamente tu estilo. Mucho menos una película de terror."

"¿Tú crees que eso es terror? La película es tan mala que me da risa, por eso me divierte tanto. Además la historia es un tanto… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Ridícula. Y por lo de blanco y negro, pues… sí, no es mi estilo. En general las películas en blanco y negro son aburridas o para gente intelectual. Ya sabes, como tú. Nerds."

"¿No te cansas de usar esa palabra en mí?" le sonrió Chris.

"Supongo que no, llevo años usándola y me divierto cuando te molestas por eso. No creo que ser nerd sea malo, gracias a ti pasé la mayoría de mis materias. Es sólo que no es para mí. Tu y yo somos diferentes y por eso creo que nos llevamos tan bien."

"¿No será porque somos hermanos?" preguntó Chris divertido.

Wyatt se quedó callado por algunos momentos, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"Naaaah, no creo que sea eso" se burló Wyatt.

Chris simplemente se rió con él, y por un breve instante los dos se olvidaron del estado en el que se encontraba el mundo, de que los demonios estaban dando vueltas por la Tierra siguiendo las órdenes de Wyatt y que ellos dos eran los únicos miembros de la familia (a excepción de su abuelo) que se encontraban vivos. Se tenían uno al otro y eso era suficiente. Más que hermanos unidos, cada uno era el mejor amigo del otro y por ello disfrutaban de su compañía. Si tan sólo ese momento hubiera durado más, esa felicidad era lo que ambos buscaban, y la razón por la que estaban cambiando el mundo.

De la nada apareció uno de los demonios de Wyatt frente a ellos. Eran joven y bien parecido, vestía totalmente de cuero negro. Se inclinó ante los dos brujos ante de hablar. Definitivamente Wyatt imponía un ambiente de respeto frente esos demonios, lo que convencía a Chris que su hermano mayor tenía a los demonios bajo control.

"Mis señores, traigo una noticias que no puede esperar más y podría cambiar el curso de su destino si dejamos que todo esta siga de la manera en que se ha estado llevando."

Wyatt frunció el seño, apagó la televisión, le dio el control remoto a Chris y se levantó cruzando los brazos. Su semblante era serio y duro. Era bastante evidente que estaba muy enojado.

"Habla ahora, demonio, porque tus palabras deben ser importantes o de lo contrario vas a pagar las consecuencias de habernos importunado en un momento de calma."

El demonio estaba nervioso, su rostro palideció ante las palabras de Wyatt y por un momento se volvió para ver a Chris buscando un poco de confianza. Pero Chris apoyaba a su hermano, pues también estaba molesto que hubieran interrumpido un momento que consideraba tan personal.

"¡Habla!", gritó Wyatt y su voz se resonó en todo el edificio.

"Señor.. nosotros… bueno, yo… los demonios que estamos bajos sus órdenes hemos descubierto que los brujos buenos del mundo se han levantado en su contra. Consideran que usted es un mal al que hay que destruir, pues está enviciando a toda la sociedad con su forma de pensar. Han empezado a asesinar demonios, han intentado atacar la Mansión Halliwell, sin éxito gracias a sus poderosos hechizos protectores, y se está decidiendo sobre el precio que se pondrá a la cabeza de Chris Perry y de Victor Bennet."

Chris se asustó al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso serían verdad? Había un precio sobre su cabeza, podrían matarlo en cualquier momento, o peor aún ¡A Wyatt! ¡A Bianca! ¡Al Abuelo! ¿De un momento a otro podría atravesar el umbral de la muerte para encontrarse con sus tías, su madre y su hermana? ¿Estaba listo para quedarse sólo en el mundo si acaso llegara a eso? No estaba listo para dar a ese paso. Se levantó del sillón y se abrazó al brazo poderoso de su hermano esperando que él pudiera protegerlo. Wyatt no lo notó.

"Así es esos brujos se esfuerzan por destruir mi plan. No cabe duda que no son más que seres mediocres que planean acabar con nosotros porque no soportan nuestra forma de vivir. Leo tenía razón en una cosa, los brujos mediocres no tienen cabida e este nuevo mundo que estamos formando."

"¡Pero, Wy…!", intentó protestar Chris, "No quieres decir que yo."

Por un momento, Wyatt prefirió ignorar el demonio y vio a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

"¡Jamás! No importa lo que papá diga, tú eres mi hermano y no podría considerarte como un brujo mediocre. Eres hijo de un ángel y una de las brujas más poderosas que han existido en el mundo y esto te hace especial. Ser mi hermano te hace especial. Chris, no te sientas menos de lo que eres, porque algún día descubrirás tu fortaleza en magia y en carácter. Estoy seguro."

Chris se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, lo que permitió que Wyatt continuara hablando con el visitante.

"Dile a los otros demonios que ataquen a todo brujo bueno en cuántos los vean. Deben quedar exterminados del planeta. Tal vez alguna vez fueron necesarios, pero hoy que controlo el mundo no son más que una peste. Es más, aplicaré un plan interesante a partir de la próxima semana."

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"En genocidio", concluyó Wyatt.


	24. Noche del 13 de Agosto 2019

_**Noche del 13 de Agosto 2019**_

Wyatt había citado a su hermano a la Mansión Halliwell a las nueve de la noche, en la cuál el joven brujo debía orbitar en el museo (pues usar otro medio de transporte sería peligroso) y subir las escaleras hasta el ático donde su hermano mayor lo estaría esperando. Así lo hizo Chris, apareciendo en un remolino de luces blancas a la mitad de la sala. La oscuridad de la noche devoraba cada una de las paredes, y las sombras se extendían hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Dudando un poco que quisiera conocer la nueva locura de Wyatt (siendo que tampoco quería conocer lo que su furia era capaz de hacer si lo desobedecía) empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud, paso a paso, escalón tras escalón, la madera crujía cada vez que la gravedad cedía ante él. Nunca antes la casa le había dado tanto miedo como en ese entonces.

Llegó al primer piso de la mansión y recordó que esa había sido su casa una vez, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos en que él, Wyatt y Melinda eran niños y corrían por los pasillos mientras Piper los perseguía para asegurarse que ninguno de sus hijos de fuera a lastimas, pero de eso hacía ya tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo en que Chris sólo había conocido el rechazo de un padre y el dolor constante de las pérdidas en su familia. Tras una de esas puertas se encontraba la habitación en que había vivido su infancia acompañado de su hermano mayor, su cómplice de travesuras y ahora el dominador del mundo; el brujo doblemente bendecido, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Si tan sólo todo hubiera sido diferente podría tener aún una madre, una hermana y tíos a los cuáles amar, pero ese destino ¡Ese maldito destino con el que había nacido se lo había echado todo a perder! ¿Qué podía ser entonces al verse ahogado con tantos recuerdos y lamentos que se agolpaban en su pecho? Podía soltar un grito de impotencia, o dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la vieja alfombra para llorar desconsolado, pero ¿Quién iría a consolarlo? Quizá solamente Bianca, y tal vez ella ni siquiera aparecería en ese momento de dolor.

Con un caminar lento en que arrastró los pies, llegó al pie de las escalera que llevaba al ático y levantó la vista; a lo lejos, en una pared opuesta construida varios metros más arriba se encontraba una pequeña litografía de flores que tanto le había gustado a su tía Phoebe. ¿Qué importa ella? Pertenece al mundo de los muertos igual que todos los demás, que todas esas personas que se le aparecían en sueños para asustarlo, apoyando sus rostros pálidos contra la ventana mientras él les repetía una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa que murieran. ¿Ellos lo creían o era solamente Chris el que intentaba convencerse de ello?

Al llegar al final de la escalera giró hasta encontrarse con la puerta y el pomo opaco que apenas si se dejaba ver en la oscuridad de la noche. Sacando fuerza en su interior, llevó su mano hasta tocar el frío metal y lo giró. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido infernal que pareció atravesar su alma. Las luces del ático estaban encendidas y debajo de ellas estaba sentado Wyatt. Bañado en aquella luz, Chris se percató por primera vez de la nueva apariencia que había tomado su hermano como soberano del mundo. Ahora vestía de negro como si se cubriera siempre de las sombras de la noche, aunque Chris estaba convencido que su alma si estaba sumergida en una oscuridad de la cuál sería muy difícil sacarlo. Su cabello bien peinado caía en rizos dorados hasta sus hombros, su rostro ya no estaba pálido ni tenía ojeras. Por primera vez, desde aquella primera navidad sin su padre, Chris notó que su hermano volvía a esbozar esa sonrisa deliciosa llena de tranquilidad que inspiraba confianza.

Wyatt se levantó para abrazar a su hermano y saludarlo efusivamente, pero Chris se mostró frío. No quería estar ahí. Tenía miedo que cualquier cosa que fuera a mostrarle sólo lastimaría más al mundo, pero confiaba en él ¿no es verdad? Se lo había repetido a Bianca muchas veces y lo decía en público cada vez que podía. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil ponerlo en práctica en un momento como ese? ¿Por qué era tan complicado encontrarle una razón a esa locura que tenía su hermano mayor? Sólo estaba ahí porque era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre. Sólo eso y nada más.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Wyatt señaló a un objeto electrónico que flotaba al otro lado del ático. Chris se acercó para verlo mejor y notó que estaba lleno de cables y circuitos, había un procesador y algunos foquitos que prendían y apagaban. Cuando Chris se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, aquel aparato soltó un rayo que cubrió a Chris tan sólo por unos segundos y luego siguió flotando de la manera en que lo había hecho antes. Entonces un cristal que se encontraba en una de las mesas del ático empezó a brillar y también soltó un rayo en el cual se proyecto el rostro de Chris junto a la un diagrama de la mansión.

"¿Ahora entiendes lo que es esto, Chris?", preguntó Wyatt con la excitación acariciando su voz.

"Tengo una idea, pero prefiero que me lo digas tú."

"Se trata de un localizador de seres mágicos, el cristal sólo habrá de activarse cuando el individuo revisado se trate de un brujo o un demonio, y entonces nuestro ejército podrá tomar la decisión de destruirlo. Lo construyó una de nuestras videntes en el inframundo. En un par de semanas las habré de liberar en todo el mundo y entonces sabremos en dónde se esconden esos brujos que se hacen llamar buenos. Así es como empieza la construcción de un mundo mejor para que vivamos tranquilos."

"Si tu lo dices, Wyatt" respondió Chris sin tener nada más que decirle, pues era la única respuesta valida que no causaría su enojo.

Aquella fue la primera vez en que Chris comprendió que Wyatt estaría dispuesto a cada ser que se atravesara en su camino de obtener el poder, sin importarle quién fuera. Entonces comprendió el sentido de la muerte de su tía Paige y entendió dentro de él que no podía haber muerto en vano, algo debía que hacerse. Si que hubiera más intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos, sonó el teléfono de Chris. Él se lo llevó al oído, escuchó el mensaje, contestó al azar una que otra palabra y luego lo regresó a su bolsillo.

"¿Algo importante? ¿Es Bianca?", preguntó Wyatt en un tono de burla inocente hacia su hermano.

"No, era del Hospital Memorial de San Francisco, acaban de internar al abuelo. Su cuerpo ya no puede más contra el cáncer. ¿Vamos a verlo?"

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", refunfuñó Wyatt y volvió al sillón.

Con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, Chris desapareció en un remolino de luces blancas.


	25. Tarde del 17 de Septiembre 2019

_**Tarde del 17 de Septiembre 2019**_

Victor Bennet había muerto dos días antes, víctima de cáncer a causa de los puros que siempre se la pasaba fumando. El cuerpo fue cremado y se decidió que lo enterrarían junto con sus hijas. Considerando el hecho de que la magia había sido expuesta ante el mundo, y que cada miembro de la familia Halliwell se había convertido en una figura pública, la muerte de Victor Bennet hubiera estado, en una situación normal, como una noticia de primera plana en los periódicos del mundo. Pero había sucedido un hecho dentro la familia Halliwell que opacaría la muerte de Víctor Bennet, Wyatt había empezado con su plan de acabar con todos los brujos buenos del mundo, llenando de sondas todo el mundo.

La cosa era más o menos así, la sondas flotaban por las ciudades realizando su escaneo en todas las personas con las que se encontraban, de hallarse un brujo bueno se daba aviso a una central de demonios controlados por el mismo Wyatt. Los demonios aparecían en la locación dada y asesinaban al brujo; así era Wyatt mantenía su gobierno firme en toda la tierra. Chris estaba protegido por ser su hermano, pero temía que en cualquier momento fuera a morir como los otros brujos, o bien, que en caso de una rebelión en contra de la figura autoritaria de Wyatt, fueran a asesinarlo primero por ser su hermano menor. En el mundo entero corría una aire de miedo, terror, una paz armada que había sido forzada en contra de su naturaleza. En medio de este ambiente se había dado la muerte de Victor Bennet.

Le ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una capillita dentro del mausoleo, en que asistieron muy pocas personas a darles el último adiós al patriarca. Después Bianca acompaño a su novio para dejar las cenizas en la cripta que habrían de sellar para siempre. Cuando el mausoleo estuvo sólo, Chris no aguantó más y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, llorando lo más fuerte que pudo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos al recordar cuando había querido a su abuelo, a sus tíos, a su madre, y al hermano que no se había dejado poseer por la lujuria. Añoraba el pasado en que todo era paz y tranquilidad, cuando podía salir de su casa sin reporteros que lo siguieran, cuando podía hablar con su hermano como si fuera eso: su hermano. Bianca se inclinó junto a él.

"Creo que es tiempo de que dejes a tu hermano atrás", le susurró al oído.

"No… yo no…", pero Chris no pudo seguir hablando porque volvió a explotar en llanto.

"Ya no es el Wyatt con el que creciste, ya no es el hermano mayor que te protegió en la escuela y con el que compartías secretos. Ahora está loco, tan loco como tu padre y el mundo sufre. ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Paige? ¿Recuerdas como fue asesinada a sangre fría enfrente de ti como si no significara nada? Dime, cariño ¿Porqué sigues ocultando tu sufrimiento?"

"Porque no puedo aceptar que puedo perder a mi hermano."

"¿Y que tal perder el mundo en el que vives?"

Chris sabía que la pregunta que le había hecho no sólo era justa, sino obligada. Sabía que no necesitaba dar la repuesta porque cada lágrima fría que rodaba por su rostro era una contestación. El mundo en el que había crecido estaba lleno de luz y calor familiar, más en el mundo en el que ahora estaba obligado a vivir no era más que un torbellino de sombras y maldad que asesinaba a cuanta persona amenazara su existencia.

"Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿No es cierto?", preguntó Bianca al acariciar.

"Sí, seguir el plan de la tía Paige con un par de modificaciones. Esta vez yo viajaré al pasado mientras tú lo distraes."

"Necesitarás ayuda", preguntó Bianca con los ojos triste.

"Si, y tu me la darás quedándote aquí y distrayendo a Wyatt mientras voy al pasado. Tengo que seguir el plan de la tía Paige para recordar su memoria, pero sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Soy el que mejor conoce la historia de la familia y tengo que usarla para mi ventaja."

Bianca lo abrazó.

"Querido, el anillo de Coop ya está destruido ¿Cómo vas a hacer para llegar al pasado?"

"En el Libro de las Sombras hay un hechizo me permitirá viajar al pasado, a un tiempo específico pero siempre en el mismo punto, así que no puedo hacerlo en el departamento de la tía Phoebe. Para el tiempo que quiero aún no estaba construido. Tendrá que ser en la mansión."

"Entonces solamente tenemos que planear todo bien, tú consigues el hechizo y lo hacemos. Así de fácil."

"Lo que estoy a punto de hacerle a mi hermano no tiene nada de fácil. Tengo que hacer un plan bien definido, tengo que pensar bien las cosas y escribir un hechizo para que el libro vaya a la mansión."

"¿Por qué?"

"El poder del hechizo viene del libro y por eso lo necesito conmigo, pero no puedo separarlo de Wyatt porque tiene a un demonio vigilándolo todo el tiempo. No quiero que sospeche de mí, con lo homicida que está no me conviene para nada. ¿Podemos volver a vernos en una semana, en nuestro lugar especial?"

"¿El parquecito cerca de Goleen Gate, o lo que queda de él? Por supuesto."

Chris levantó la mirada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas. Recibió un beso de Bianca y desapareció en un torbellino de órbitas.


	26. Tarde del 24 de Septiembre 2019

_**Tarde del 24 de Septiembre 2019**_

Cuando Bianca llegó al parque que estaba detrás del Golden Gate, se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy cambiado. De las flores y los árboles que alguna vez habían adornado el lugar no quedaban más que cadáveres. De las estatuas de serafines colocadas estratégicamente a lo largo de todo el terreno sólo había escombros sucios. Bianca se volvió hacia la ciudad y por primera vez se percató de la decadencia en la que había caído. Edificios a medio destruir, el puente caído, anarquía en las calles y Wyatt estaba seguro de que eso era lo mejor para el mundo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto de la historia?

Levantó la vista y vio como un remolino de orbitas azules casi blanca se movía a través del cielo hasta aparecer frente de ella. Con un fulgor mágico apareció Chris Perry Halliwell, con una seriedad sombría que hizo que Bianca se estremeciera. Al estar frente a frente, el brujo tomó a su novia entre brazos y le dio un beso.

"¿Ya tienes el plan para detener a Wyatt?"

"Lo tengo, pero antes necesito hacer algo muy importante que es parte fundamental de mi plan. Estoy buscando una razón muy poderosa que me permita regresar al presente una vez que logre cambiar el pasado. ¿Entiendes?"

"Muy poco, Chris", respondió Bianca divertida, y se sentó en una banca que tenía detrás de ella.

Chris la vio a los ojos, se perdió en aquella tierna mirada que era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Vio esos labios apetitosos que esperaba devorar cada día hasta el fin del mundo, y el amor que le tenía hizo que se sentara junto a ella e hiciera aparecer en su mano una cajita de terciopelo.

"¿Eso que es?", preguntó Bianca excitada.

Chris abrió la cajita negra y de ella sacó un anillo con un diamante.

"Este es el anillo de compromiso que usó mamá y la abuela para casarme. Siempre le prometieron que se lo darían a Wyatt cuando se fuera a casar, pero creo que ese día está muy lejos. Yo tengo más derecho que él."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Chris respiró profundo antes de soltar las palabras que había practicado tanto frente al espejo.

"Bianca, ¿te casarías conmigo?", dijo Chris al poner el anillo en el dedo de Bianca, mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y asentía en silencio.

De repente apareció una de las sondas de Wyatt que tenía volando por todo el mundo. Inspeccionó a Chris y a Bianca, y por medio de una luz roja cerca de la cámara, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba transmitiendo a la central de demonios de Wyatt y que pronto el parque estaría lleno de ellos, tratando de matarlos. Chris reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y usó su poder de telekinesis para lanzar la sonda contra una de las estatuas y explotarla en el proceso. Chris se volvió hacia Bianca para acariciar tiernamente su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no fue nada. No creo que haya tenido tiempo siquiera de transmitir."

Chris se levantó con el puño cerrado, con la furia corriendo por sus venas, con el tedioso palpitar de su corazón haciendo eco en todo su cuerpo como un tambor potente que ya no quería oír. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien del mundo.

"Lo voy a matar"

"¡No!", dijo Bianca tocando su mano, la sintió fría y dura, pero no como la de una estatua de mármol sino como la de un cadáver. "No lo harás, en primer lugar porque es tu hermano y no puedes permitir que tu alma haga un viaje hacia la oscuridad sin saber cómo vas a regresar. No quiero que te vuelvas tan loco como él. Y en segundo lugar porque ya tenemos un plan para cambiar el tiempo y que todo vuelva a ser normal. Entonces lo tendrás a tu lado como siempre ha sido y tú y yo podremos casarnos."

"Entonces ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?"

"¿No oíste lo que te dije, tontito? Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa. No amo ni he amado a otro hombre más que a ti. Ahora… ¿Me dirás tu plan?"

Chris asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

"Recuerdo que una vez Wyatt me dijo que papá se volvió loco por algo que pasó antes de que yo naciera. Así que se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería viajar al pasado en un punto después de su nacimiento, pero antes del mío. El hechizo que elegí me permite usar mis poderes, de modo que podré hacerme pasar por el ángel de mamá y de mis tías para averiguar que fue lo que pasó y detenerlo a tiempo."

"¿Qué harás con Leo? Ya sabes que él es su ángel y no va a dejar que le quites el puesto."

Chris esbozó una sonrisa tan malvada que hizo temblar a Bianca.

"Por el momento me desharé de él para que esté expuesto a lo que sea que lo haya vuelto loco, y además me da el camino libre para seguir mi plan."

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto, cariño?", preguntó Bianca tratando de abrazarlo, más él se echó para atrás.

"Por ti, por Wyatt y por mi futuro tengo que hacerlo o morir en el intento."

"Espero que no llegue a eso. ¿Cuándo vas a partir?"

"Mañana", declaró Chris con un tono tan grave y sombrío, que para los dos pareció más una sentencia de muerte que un simple comentario.


	27. Guía de Capítulos

Los personajes que aparecen en esta obra no son de ninguna manera míos, sino de su respectivos creadores y de la cadena que transmitía la serie. Lo único que intento hacer es crear un fan fiction.

Esta historia trata de la relación entre Chris y Wyatt, mientras éste último cambia para mal. Es el futuro que Chris llegó del futuro para cambiar.

Como ya sé que es un poco confuso ir siguiendo la historia, he creado una guía para el lector. Les pido de favor a todos los que lean la historia, que vayan escribiendo reviews para saber si hay algo que no les está gustando o si hay algo que quisieran que apareciera en la historia. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.

* * *

Si no actualizo tan seguido como antes es por que de repente se me acaban las ideas, esto no quiere decir que abandone esta historia (que es mi favorita y creo que hasta ahora la mejor), sólo que a veces necesito tiempo para armar un poco mejor la historia. Espero que haya reviews de los nuevos capítulos o publicaré más lento.

* * *

**Guía de Capítulos**

_**1. Noche del 24 de Diciembre, 2017**_

Wyatt y Leo sostienen una conversación antes de Navidad. Los hermanos Haliwell festejan Navidad.

_**2. Tarde del 10 de Enero, 2018**_

Wyatt le revela la verdad a Chris sobre los sentimientos de Leo.

_**3. Mediodía del 15 de Marzo, 2018**_

Primer aniversario de la muerte de Piper.

_**4. Noche del 26 de Mayo, 2018**_

Graduación de Wyatt. La magia queda expuesta ante el mundo.

_**5. Noche del 28 de Mayo, 2018**_

Phoebe, Paige y Coop tratan de contactar a Los Limpiadores para arreglar el problema de la magia expuesta. Empieza la depresión de Wyatt.

**15**Chris y Wyatt hablan sobre la magia y sobre Bianca. Wyatt y Leo hablan sobre poder y moralidad.

_**7. Mañana del 10 de Septiembre, 2018**_

Un fanático religioso ataca a Phoebe y a Coop, en las oficinas del periódico.

_**8. Tarde del 10 de Septiembre, 2018**_

La muerte de Phoebe... ¿Necesito decir más?

_**9.** **Tarde del 12 de Septiembre, 2018**_

Wyatt lleva a cabo su plan y recibe información sobre el futuro. Chris no está muy contento con su hermano.

**10. _Mañana del 13 de Septiembre, 2018_**

El Funeral de Phoebe y Coop.

**_11. Mediodía del 1ro de Octubre, 2018_**

Paige habla con sus sobrinos.

**_12. Tarde del 10 de Noviembre, 2018_**

Leo se enfrenta a sus hijos y toma la situación en sus manos.

_**13. Tarde del 17 de Noviembre, 2018**_

Wyatt aparece, aunque con resultados inesperados.

**_14. _****_Noche del 17 de Noviembre, 2018_**

Chris Y Wyatt sostienen una conversación sobre lo que pasó aquella tarde.

**15. Mediodía del 18 de Noviembre, 2018**

La transformación de Wyatt comienza; Leo ataca a Chris.

**16. Mañana, del 1ro de Diciembre, 2018**

Paige intenta cambiar la mente de Wyatt llamando a muchos familiares.

_**17. Noche del 3 de Diciembre, 2018**_

Chris y Paige hablan sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo.

**18. Mañana del 25 de Diciembre, 2018**

Otra triste mañana de Navidad para los hermanos Halliwell

**_19. Noche del 11 de Febrero, 2018_**

Al fin, sabemos que ha estado planeando Wyatt todo ese tiempo.

_**20. Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019**_

Paige decide tomar la situación en sus manos, y sus sobrinos de enteran de la situación.

**21.Mañana del 13 de Marzo, 2019 II**

Wyatt toma su venganza sobre Paige.

**22. Tarde del 27 de Marzo, 2019**

Chris y Bianca hablan sobre Wyatt.

**23. Tarde del 15 de Julio 2019**

Una velada en que Chris y Wyatt descubrirán algo importante.

**24.Noche del 13 de Agosto 2019**

Wyatt pone en marcha su plan.

**25.** _**Tarde del 17 de Septiembre 2019**_

Funeral de Victor Bennet, Chris toma una decisión.

**26. Tarde del 24 de Septiembre 2019**

Reunión entre Bianca y Chris en el parque. Chris cuenta su plan.


End file.
